Echo
by Andy L. Pain
Summary: -Hola Detective-sus zafiros se dirigieron al rincón de donde la voz había salido. Pese a la oscuridad y lo incomoda que se encontraba amarrada, distinguió la castaña mirada. La morena se acercó lenta y divertida, analizándola entera antes de sentarse en su regazo y pasar sus brazos por su cuello- Irónico ¿verdad? Te la pasas persiguiendo al ratón y es este el que viene al gato.
1. Lullaby

_Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Lullaby**_

* * *

_Well, I know the feeling_  
_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_  
_And there ain't no healing_  
_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_  
_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_  
_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_  
_Laid out on the floor_  
_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

* * *

La pequeña Victoria Vega de solo 7 años de edad estaba exhausta, pero se reusaba a irse a dormir sin terminar su libro.

Sabía que era una meta perdida. Iba a la mitad y por más que este tenía muchos dibujos y colores, no podría terminarlo para esa noche.

Miró el reloj de su mesa y como este aun marcaban las 2:35 am. Su padre se enojaría si la descubría aun despierta.

Un gran bostezo salió de su boca y sintió su mirada muy cansada. Ya había sido suficiente para ella.

Cerró su libro mientras acariciaba la imagen. Era la tercera vez que lo leía. Para una chica de su edad era aún difícil avanzar rápido en la lectura, pero estaba segura que había mejorado a pasos agigantados en este último tiempo.

"La Bella durmiente" leyó de nuevo el titulo mientras admiraba el bonito dibujo de la princesa.

La lluvia golpeando su ventana la hizo distraerse de la portada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al mojado vidrio.

Podía ver como llovía a cantaros en Puerto Rico. La piscina mostraba la irregularidad de su superficie debido a las gotas que caían.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso y desde allí podía ver el patio de la Mansión Vega. Sus anaranjados tinglados y sus paredes color natural. A lo lejos se podía ver lo verde de la vegetación que rodeaba la casa, todo meticulosamente cuidado, y la carretera.

Recordó entonces que al día siguiente tenia escuela y debería viajar con Wally, su gracioso chofer. Podrían recorrer en el camino a Marissa y llegar antes. Quizás podrían ir a la sala de música y aprender más de majestuoso piano de su escuela.

Su padre puso al instante un piano en la sala en el preciso momento en que Tori le comento su interés… pero algo más tenía el piano de su escuela, algo especial… o quizás no era el piano, sino la amable profesora de música que siempre le sonreí y alentaba a seguir.

Los pensamientos de la pequeña se detuvieron al divisar unas luces rojas cerca del lago a un costado de su casa, entre la maleza que ya no les pertenecía. Dichas luces dejaron de verse al instante y otras del mismo color aparecieron al lado de la carretera, solo para desaparecer de nuevo.

La latina se quedó esperando a ver otra señal como esas, pero nada más paso.

Era típico en esos días ver luces de colores. Era 8 de diciembre, había armado el arbolito junto a los demás criados de la casa y su nana. Su padre había estado afuera todo el tiempo pero se les unió a la noche.

Si, ver luces de colores no era nada extraordinario y con un nuevo bostezo decidió que lo mejor era regresar a dormir.

Se metió entre sus sabanas y apago la luz dejo la luz del velador encendida, le temía a la oscuridad y a los monstruos que pudieran aparecer de debajo de la cama o en su armario. Aun creía fervientemente que la luz ahuyentaba a los seres de sombra…

… cuanto se equivocaba.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que sus oídos sentía el zumbar de algo que le pareció lejano. Un especie de chirrido que cada vez se iba acercando, como una pava a punto de ebullición, y cuando finalmente creyó que no se podía acercar más… sucedió.

Una enorme explosión sacudió la casa, moviendo amenazadoramente su cama y haciendo que se sentara completamente despierta del susto.

A la primer explosión le siguieron dos más… y luego dos más.

Tori se puso de pie, saltando de su cama lo más rápido que pudo. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada e intentó acercarse a ella cuando un sonido muy agudo entro por sus oídos, tan agudo que le hizo doler la cabeza al instante y obligarla a tirarse al suelo.

Junto a ese sonido las ventanas y los cristales de su habitación comenzaron a estallar y ella no era capaz más de taparse sus orejas fuertemente intentando alejar esa terrible sensación.

Paso varios minutos en el suelo hasta que fue capaz de alejar sus manos y comprobar que sea lo que sea que había sido ese sonido ya no estaba.

La tormenta que comenzaba a acontecer afuera ocupaba sus sentidos. Aun se sentía muy aturdida por todo, pero el miedo regresó a ella haciéndola reincorporarse con una sola cosa en la cabeza.

Buscar a su padre y que este la proteja.

Había varios sonidos que cortaban la lluvia, que aunque parecían los truenos que esta traía, se distinguían muy bien de ellos. Detonaciones que se escuchaban en varias direcciones, gritos de personas que no conocían y gritos de personas que si reconocía, más detonaciones.

Logró llegar a la puerta y abrirla solo un poco. La habitación de su padre estaba al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Solo tenía que caminar de manera lineal y estaría con él.

Pero no estaba sola. Podía distinguir figuras oscuras en esa planta, bajando y subiendo por las escaleras, más disparos se escucharon.

Tori aprovecho su pequeñez para escabullirse en la oscuridad. Podría lograrlo, sabía que podía, solo quería estar al lado de su padre, si lo lograba todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría bien.

Su vista visualizó la puerta de la habitación a la que quería llegar, pero tuvo que esconderse nuevamente cuando dos hombres cubiertos de negro con una máscara de gas salieron de ella.

Pudo ver las pesadas armas en sus manos, hablaban entre ellos.

La latina esperó con temor que se fueran, pero no lo hacían. ¿Su padre aun seguiría allí? ¿Qué hacían estas personas en su casa? ¿Eran los buenos? ¿Eran los malos? ¿Eran policías especiales? ¿Qué eran?

Todas esas preguntas parecieron encontrar respuestas al tiempo que un destello cerca del suelo hizo que su vista se concentrara.

Era un reloj de oro. Un reloj que ella conocía muy bien. El mismo reloj que su madre le había regalado a su padre ese año… y con el reloj estaba una muñeca, con su mano y parte del brazo, cubierto de sangre.

Tori sintió que sus pulmones no eran capaz de llevarle el aire que necesitaba y de repente se sentía nauseabunda.

-¡Hey!

Levantó su vista cuando vio que Wally se abalanzaba a uno de los enmascarados. El chofer le cortó la garganta con una navaja y lo usaba de escudo mientras su compañero le apuntaba con un arma.

Gritaban pero Tori no entendía lo que decían. Se movió con rapidez aprovechando el escándalo, ya estaba llegando a su habitación nuevamente cuando regreso su vista solo para ver como un nuevo enmascarado salía de detrás de la cortina y, apuntándole con un arma pequeña a su empleado, la detonaba.

El cuerpo de su amigo, aquel que la llevaba todos los días a la escuela y largo viaje amas llevadero gracias a sus adivinanzas, se desplomó y se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

La pequeña latina no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar mientras veía como un líquido oscuro salía de la cabeza de Wally y se extendía. Levantó su vista a los dos sujetos y estos parecían mirarla, fue entonces cuando abrió su puerta e ingreso a su habitación.

Dio una rápida mirada a su cuarto, donde la lluvia entraba por el ventanal roto. Tenía que esconderse, sabía que tenía que esconderse.

Había jugado con sus criados a las escondidas por la mansión ciento de veces, y en esos momentos no había un escondite en su cuarto que ella considere bueno. Finalmente un enorme cesto de ropa a la par de la puerta fue lo que decidió.

Su aun pequeño cuerpo cabía a la perfección y se cubrió con la ropa sucia que allí se encontraba. Ya estaba tapando las últimas partes que se dejaban ver cuando la puerta fue abierta con violencia de una patada.

Tori chilló, pero al instante se tapó la boca. Aun se escuchaban demasiados ruidos pro toda la casa y la tormenta no cesaba su marcha.

Desde la posición en la que estaban pudo ver a los dos sujetos vestido de un traje militar negro con sus máscaras de gas. Ambos parecían llevar las mismas armas pesadas.

Estos se quedaron de pie registrando el lugar desde su posición.

Tori se mantuvo con ambas manos cubriendo su boca con firmeza mientras los veía intentando que sus lágrimas salieran sin llanto.

Uno de los sujetos se acercó a la cama y reviso debajo, luego se volvió a su compañero negando con la cabeza.

Un claro "Beep, beep" se escuchó en la habitación.

-¿Si?- preguntó el hombre que aún se encontraba en la puerta, llevando uno de sus dedos a su oreja, su compañero se le unió- Si, ya no encargamos... no, la hija no está… a la orden… entendido.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el otro sujeto con notable impaciencia

-Ya está todo colocado. Tenemos 10 minutos para salir del perímetro.

-¿Y la niña?

-La casa está en llamas en toda la zona de abajo y no tardara en consumir esta parte… morirá. Aparte, el jefe tiene una sorpresa para nuestro "Especialista" Sera mejor que nos larguemos.

-Bien.

Pudo ver como los dos hombres le daban una última mirada a la habitación y uno de ellos se dirigió cerca de su armario, creyó que lo iba a abrir pero en un rápido movimiento apunto su arma a este y comenzó a disparar.

Los ruidos hicieron que la latina apretara más su boca y cerrara sus ojos. El miedo y los ensordeceros sonidos de la metralleta la dejaron inmóvil por mucho tiempo.

No se atrevió siquiera a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió que los invasores ya se habían marchado del todo. Solo entonces intento salir del cesto, cayendo con este y toda la ropa.

Un humo muy oscuro había comenzado a llegar a su habitación y no tardó mucho en comenzar a toser. Volvió a su cama, agarrando su frazada azul, la misma con la que se cubría para defenderse de los mounstros imaginarios.

Se cubrió la espalda y tapo su boca, intentando no aspirar el humo. Apenas salió al pasillo, diviso las llamas que ya subían por las escaleras, era imposible bajar. Su vista volvió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Wally, cerca de la habitación de su padre.

Había otra salida por el balcón de esa habitación.

Su tos y el humo en sus ojos le impedían avanzar con rapidez. Pero ni siquiera llego a su cometido. Unas nuevas botas negras salieron de la habitación de su padre y Tori rápidamente se volvió a esconder debajo de una mesa en el pasillo, tapándose entera con su frazada.

-No, eso no era parte del trato- escucho decir al sujeto en el pasillo- te di lo que querías, no me pidas más.

-Solo te pido que te asegures de que mis hombres hicieron bien su trabajo- se escuchaba una voz masculina a través de un comunicador

-Tus hombres son basura- la voz se escuchaba a través de un distorsionador de voz, haciendo que pareciera más tenebrosa para Tori, quien no se animaba a moverse y se mantenía lo más agazapada posible.

-Dime que tengo lo que quería… y se termina todo.

-David Vega está muerto. Igual que todo en esta casa. Tus hombres se encargaron inclusive de matar hasta los perros de caza. Robe toda la información que necesitabas. Mi parte está más que hecha… ya terminamos.

-No…

-¿No?

-Quiero saber… que todo está muerto en esa casa.

-La maldita mansión esta prendida fuego. Mataron a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes y criados del lugar que se supone que…

-Quiero a su hija- se escuchó claro del otro lado del comunicador.

Sin volver a contestar nada, Tori escuchó como el sujeto daba los pasos necesarios hasta su habitación. Escucho como su puerta era abierta y como la respiración por del individuo a través del distorsionador le indicaba donde estaba. Aún muy cerca de ella.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar a que el peligro se fuera, pero lejos de eso, pudo escuchar las botas caminando de manera lenta a donde ella se encontraba.

Las sintió muy cerca cuando los pasos pararon y de repente todo estuvo en silencio, solo se escuchaba la lluvia y los truenos, pero no los pasos, ya no la respiración tenebrosa.

Tori dejo escapar una corta respiración… justo antes que algo tomara su manta y la arrancara con búsqueda de ella, tirando la mesa a un lado en el proceso.

Abrió grande los ojos y miro con terror a quien tenía en frente. Un individuo muy parecido a los que invadieron su habitación. Mismo traje militar negro y mascara de gas, llevaba una capucha negra también, pero lo que más la asusto fue ver como una luz infrarroja se colaba de los protectores visuales de la máscara.

Todo un espectro negro de ojos rojos.

-Es… es una niña- dijo el individuo por el distorsionador. Tori podía ver que llevaba un celular en su mano y lo tenía cerca de su máscara, en la parte de las orejas.

-Sí- escucho que contestaban a través del teléfono- mátala.

Por varios segundos ni la niña ni el soldado se movieron. La lluvia seguía cayendo y unos rayos iluminaron mejor la escena.

-Este no es mi trabajo- contesto la voz distorsionada.

-Mátala, y se cierra el trato.

-¡No! el trato ya está cerrado, yo cumplí mi parte, tu cumple la tuya.

-No estás en posición de negociar. Quiero mi trabajo bien hecho. ¿Quieres tu parte? Dame lo que quiero. Mata a la niña.

Otros segundo de inmovilidad. Tori no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba allí sentada, con las manos apoyadas detrás suyo, contemplando al ser que parecía tener su merced sobre ella.

Su cuerpo escarmentó e intento pegarse más a la pared cuando vio como el brillo de la mira de una pistola la apuntaba a la frente.

-Mata a la niña- volvió a ordenar la voz del otro lado del teléfono. El individuo tenia apuntando firmemente a Tori con una negra pistola Beretta.

-Lo lamento, no es nada personal- dijo el sujeto poniendo toda su atención en la niña que tenía en frente, esta temblaba pero era incapaz de cerrar los ojos, concentrada en el cañón que la apuntaba.

-¡Maldita sea, mátala de una vez!- se volvió a escuchar por el teléfono mientras se podía ver como la pistola temblaba un poco en la mano del invasor-¡Mátala!

Y lo último que vio Tori fue que la pistola dejo de temblar y el agarre que la envolvía se volvió firme mientras el arma era ejecutada tres veces.

Las detonaciones hicieron eco en el pasillo, parecía que había hecho callar a las gotas afuera.

-Todo… en esta casa… está muerto- se expresó la voz.

-Bien… Un trato es un trato- se escuchó nuevamente por el teléfono.

-¿Cumplirás tu palabra?

-Claro que sí, soy un hombre de palabra… sin embargo… No recuerdo que nuestro trato incluyera que sigas con vida… ¿verdad?

El enmascarado rompió el comunicador cerrando con fuerza su puño y dejo caer los restos a su costado.

Volvió su vista a la niña que tenía en frente, seguía temblando y tenía bien abierto los ojos y justo a la par de su oreja se podían ver tres huecos pequeños de bala marcados en la pared.

Puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo y acercó su máscara al rostro de la latina, analizándola, no tardo en notar que se había orinado encima.

Tori sentía que su mandíbula le temblaba sin control al igual que sus dedos y no era capaz de cerrar sus ojos o decir nada. Solo contemplaban esos protectores brillantes, que parecían dos enorme ojos rojos viéndola detenidamente. La respiración del otro lado de la máscara seguía siendo tan terrorífica como al primera vez que al escucho.

El individuo le extendió una mano enguantada de negro, y la dejó inmóvil al alcance de Tori.

-La tomas- dijo con el distorsionador de voz agravando su tono- o te mueres.

La latina solo tuvo unos segundos para reconocer las palabras que se le dijeron cuando varias explosiones se hicieron escuchar en alguna parte de la planta baja y aun costado de su casa.

Finalmente grito tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Para su sorpresa cuando volvió a abrir sus parpados, el individuo seguía exactamente en la misma posición. Aun le ofrecía una mano.

Más explosiones se comenzaron a sentir más cerca, pero el sujeto seguía inmóvil. El calor comenzó a hacer abrazador y el humo comenzaba a invadir cada rincón de la segunda planta, pero esos ojos brillantes seguían enfocándola. Sin moverse un centímetro pese a los agraviantes.

Una muy asustada Tori alejó una de sus manos de su rostro y lo comenzó a extender, buscando la que le ofrecían, cuando una nueva explosión hizo que la distancia se cortara de golpe y agarrara fuertemente la mano enguantada.

-Buena decisión, niña.

No supo en que momento paso, pero el desconocido la había agarrado de la cintura y la cargaba en uno de sus costados.

Corrió hasta entrar nuevamente a la habitación de Tori y viendo desde el ventanal, pudo comprobar que toda la zona de abajo estaba en llamas. La estructura no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

Buscó al salida más inmediata pero no pudo encontrar nada. Su vista se posó en el balcón de unas habitaciones cerca. Intento volver al pasillo, pero el suelo se derrumbó antes de poder llegar a la puerta.

Tori gritaba y lloraba ya sin ningún tapujo. La posición le incomodaba, estaba siendo agarrada con mucha fuerza y todo el miedo de esa noche finalmente comenzaba a brotar de su garganta.

Un nuevo movimiento rápido del enmascarado la ubico en sus brazos, cargándola de frente. Se acercó nuevamente al ventanal y analizando con poco tiempo, tomo distancia hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de Tori se agito en sus brazos al momento que la carrera tomo su máxima velocidad e impulsándose fuertemente con sus piernas salto a través de la ventana.

La morena sintió como su cuerpo era suspendido en el aire y como el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos momentos. Luego volvió a correr normalmente mientras caían y de repente un brusco golpe hizo que todo se apagara.

Sentía que su cuerpo flotaba y que estaba rodeada de algo frio. Abrió los ojos y todo era azul y borroso, luego una mano negra la tomo del cuello y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba.

Tosió estrepitosamente cuando su rostro dio finalmente con la superficie. El desconocido la arrastro hasta el borde de la piscina y nuevamente la cargó mientras salían de esta.

Creyó escuchar nuevas detonaciones y gritos, pero ya ni siquiera podía enfocar la vista. Sentía que su rostro era golpeado por ramas y daba sacudidas cada tanto.

Lo último que pudo sentir era como la lluvia que golpeaba sus mejillas comenzaba a cesar.

* * *

Vomitó todo lo que traía, principalmente agua, y siguió dando arcadas cuando nada más quedaba.

No sabía dónde estaba. Una llovizna seguía cayendo sobre ella. Podía ver las gotas aun cayendo sobre las negras piedras a la par de donde su mano estaba apoyada.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver a unos metros delante de ella una figura vestida de traje militar negro, golpeando con brusquedad el suelo, gritando irritado con voz distorsionada, se agarraba y se arañaba el traje con brusquedad y luego volvía a golpear el suelo.

Era una imagen que realmente aterraba, pero lo que congeló a Tori fue ver que el enmascarado se daba vuelta y esos protectores seguían brillando con la misma luz roja intensa.

Al verla parecía que el sujeto intentaba calmarse. Luego de unos segundos, mirándose entre ellos, ya parecía que el ataque había pasado.

Escuchó unos estallidos a la distancia y se dio la vuelta. A sus espaldas estaba el lago y más allá de este podía ver su casa… lo que quedaba de esta.

Estaba envueltas en llamas y pequeñas explosiones salían de diferentes partes. Nadie gritaba o pedía auxilio, solo estaba esa estructura… haciendo ignición.

Tori se paró de repente y caminó unos pasos en dirección del lago, intentando acercarse a su casa, cayendo de rodilla a los pocos metros, totalmente abrumada.

El enmascarado se puso de pie, luego de asegurarse que la niña no tenía intenciones de volverse a meter al agua. Cruzar ese lugar había sido un verdadero tormento.

Miro a sus espaldas, donde unas ramas parecían haber sido cortadas. Se acercó y jalo de ellas hasta descubrir una brillante moto roja deportiva, al lado de ella un bolso negro impermeable colgaba de un costado.

Se acercó y lo abrió, buscando en su interior hasta encontrar el objeto que necesitaba. Tomó el celular y marco rápidamente, volviendo a esconder el artefacto en el bolso y ubicándose el manos libres en la oreja luego de quitarse la capucha.

-Si… estoy bien- dijo al momento de quitarse también la máscara y con ella el distorsionador- ¿cumplió con su parte? Me alegra saberlo. No… el maldito me tendió una trampa, pensaba sepultarme con el resto de la mansión Vega… Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito de tu interés. Solo llamaba para saber si el trato había finalizado con éxito… de acuerdo, adiós… ¿Qué?

Volvió su vista a la niña, que seguía mirando su casa, mientras escuchaba lo que le decían y sacó de su bolso una chaqueta roja antes de acomodárselo al hombro.

-No… no necesito nada… asegúrate de todo por allá estará bien... gracias… No… con suerte no volverás a saber de mí por un buen tiempo… Adiós.

La latina podía escuchar los pasos acercándose a ella por las piedras mojadas a su alrededor, lo que no espero fue sentir como algo cálido y pesado la cubría desde su cabeza de la llovizna.

Su mirada se hizo hacia arriba cuando vio las botas negras a la par suya. Finalmente conocía la cara del encapuchado. Una mujer muy joven de cabellos dorados, ahora mojados y desalineados por la lluvia, veía también en dirección a su casa.

Tori siguió contemplando ese rostro desde abajo, el cual tenía una expresión muy duro y atento hacia su hogar. Finalmente la desconocida bajo su mirada a ella y vio en esos ojos claros cierta indiferencia que nunca antes había experimentado.

La mirada era hasta agotadora y sus pestañeos eran pesados, solo se sintió contemplada por unos segundos antes que la rubia volviera su vista a la mansión de nuevo. Tori la imitó.

Pudo ver que cerca de la ruta y de la entrada de la mansión, unos autos oscuros comenzaban a alejarse del lugar, con tanto silencio y armonía que asustaba.

La latina apretó con sus dedos la chaqueta roja que había recibido y sintió lo dura y segura que esta parecía ser… comprendiendo que, aunque aún el frio se sentía y toda su ropa estaba mojada, parecía lo más cálido que había recibido en toda su vida.

* * *

**Nota del autor.**

* * *

**Lullaby** es una canción de **Nickelback,** particularmente me gusta mucho esta banda, tiene canciones muy "potentes" y me pareció apremiante comenzar con este título este fic.

Si leyeron el summary verán que es contrastante con el primer capítulo, pero iré armando la idea con paciencia.

**Si les gusto como pinta, dejen un comentario ;) Los Review me animan y me motivan :P**

Sí, es Jori, sí, va a ser largo, sí, es AU. Sí, estoy emocionada. Si, va a ser genial... o por lo menos me esforzare mucho para que asi lo sea.

Y eso… que **aquí vamos de nuevo.**


	2. Down

_Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Down**_

* * *

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line  
Hoping that I'll find  
What I've been chasing_

* * *

_Puerto Rico – 2 meses después._

* * *

Tori podía ver desde su ventana todo el movimiento que esa extraña granja tenia.

"Extraña" porque si bien aparentaba ser una granja común y corriente, no lo era.

Había varias hectáreas de un campo con pastizales cuidado, y luego se podía ver maleza. El ruido de un rio se escuchaba a los lejos, mas no estaba a la vista.

El lugar contaba con un establo, ubicado cerca a la casa principal donde Tori se encontraba, donde había varios caballo. También tenía gallineros y un depósito grande donde cuidaban a las vacas y ovejas.

Sería un hermoso lugar, tranquilo y nadie sospecharía de él. Lo extraño, en realidad, no radicaba en la apariencia del lugar, sino en las personas y los visitantes.

La latina no tardó en reparar, desde el primer día que llegó, la cantidad de vehículos lujosos y otros de armamento que solían venir y salir.

Las personas que llegaban no eran menos peculiares.

Inclusive los dueños del lugar ni siquiera parecían ser campesinos o estar relacionados propiamente a la agricultura y ganadería.

-Ahí estas.

La niña apartó su mirada de la ventana y se concentró en la mujer que acaba de entrar en su alcoba.

Ya llevaba un par de meses en ese lugar, pero seguía sorprendiéndose mucho del aspecto de esa mujer. Aparentaba rondar los 30 años, de cabello negro oscuro lacios y tez morena, su presencia era serena, llenaba de calma el lugar en el que entrara. Esa fue la primera sensación que tuvo al conocerla.

Recordaba haber llegado muy temprano esa mañana en moto, con toda la ropa aun húmeda, abrazada a la espalda de esa chica que había conocido, aun portando la chaqueta roja.

"Necesito que cuides de ella hasta que regrese" fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó decir de la rubia a la mujer. Esta no tardó en mirar a Tori que aún se escondía detrás de la pierna de su interlocutora. Le bastó ver la cálida sonrisa que le ofrecieron para sentir que todo estaría bien.

"Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Ana Karla" se presentó con tono calmado y le acarició la mejilla.

Luego de esto, la chica rubia se dio la vuelta y se subió a la moto nuevamente. Le sostuvo la mirada a la mujer hasta que esta asintió y luego le dio una leve mirada a Tori, no perdió más tiempo y arrancó la moto, desapareciendo de la vista por los campos.

No volvió a ver a la chica, de hecho cada día que pasaba el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido parecía ser una lejana pesadilla. La única muestra de que esa muchacha existía era la chaqueta roja que siempre estaba al costado de su almohada.

Ana Karla había comenzado a pensar que la niña era muda y que estaba enferma, pues no hablaba y casi no comía. No se podía imaginar cuál era su historia y poréque estaba en ese lugar, pero había recibido una orden clara… y mantener la niña sana y salva era su única prioridad.

-Te traje el desayuno- le dijo dejando una bandeja con un buen tazón de leche y tostadas.

Tori asintió y volvió a poner su vista en la ventana. Su atención había sido robada por el nuevo vehículo estacionado justo en frente de la casa. Parecía importado y justo en ese momento los hombres de traje que habían llegado hace unas horas estaban subiendo.

Un hombre con gafas miró hacia arriba, donde la ventana de su habitación estaba y contempló serio a Tori por unos segundos.

La mano de Ana Karla se posó en su hombro, mientras contemplaba la misma escena que ella, solo entonces el hombre bajo su vista y subió al vehículo, alejándose.

-Sera mejor que comas algo- recomendó la mujer con tranquilidad- parece que vamos a tener un hermoso día, luego deberías ir a jugar a los establos o al campo. Aprovechar el sol.

* * *

Tori estaba familiarizada con los caballos, su padre tenía una finca donde criaba unos puros raza. Acariciar el hocico del hermoso animal marrón que tenía en frente, le hacía recordar buenos tiempos con algunos de sus criados en la finca.

Su mirada se desvió del animal al paisaje con los pastizales altos. Algo sobresalía de ellos. Algo de un brillante color rojo a lo lejos.

Intrigada por ver durante tantos días lo perfectamente verde que eran esos campos, se dirigió al punto que llamaba su atención.

Tuvo que caminar bastante hasta que finalmente diviso a una niña pelirroja cerca de un manzano.

La niña le daba la espalda pero pudo apreciar algo brillante entre sus manos y como esta jugaba con ello con cierta fascinación. Luego miró hacia arriba, se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y lanzó el objeto brillante hacia las hojas altas. Al instante una manzana cayó cerca de sus pies con un cuchillo clavado.

La niña recogió el fruto y sacando la navaja le dio una mordida. Luego volvió a jugar con el arma entre sus dedos y nuevamente se concentró en otra fruta dándole justo en el blanco.

Esta vez la manzana cayó y rodó hacia Tori, cuando la pelirroja la siguió con su vista descubrió que no estaba sola.

Ambas chicas se miraron analizándose.

La latina contempló que la niña que tenía enfrente debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ella, vestía un pantalón de tela ajustado negro y una remera sin magas en turquesa, un estuche oscuro colgaba de su cintura. Era muy linda, con unos hermosos ojos marrones y esta no tardo en sonreírle.

-Hola- saludó la niña acercándose unos pasos- ¿Vives aquí?

Tori se alejó los mismos pasos que la niña había dado y se limitó a seguir observándola.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó con gracia y cierto orgullo en la voz- no te hare nada, solo practicaba con mis cuchillos- comentó mientras le mostraba en su mano las brillantes navajas que había sacado de su estuche.- ¿Quieres jugar?

Tori recordó la incontable veces que su nana le había dicho que no jugara con cuchillos, y sin embargo aquí estaba esta niña, que parecía que había jugado con ellos desde su nacimiento. No sabía que pensar.

-Vamos, será divertido- la animó nuevamente la pelirroja- mira.

La niña movió rápidamente el cuchillo entre sus dedos y lo lanzó sin mucho reparo hacia la copa del árbol nuevamente, otra manzana cayó.

-Lo ves, ten, inténtalo- ofreció dándole una navaja.

La latina vio con desconfianza el arma mientras la giraba entre sus dedos y luego volvió la vista a su acompañante, le sonreía expectante.

Tori miró hacia arriba y diviso una muy roja y brillante manzana. Lanzó el cuchillo hacia ese objetivo, pero este ni siquiera llego a la mitad de altura. Tuvo que tirarse hacia atrás antes que le filo tocara el suelo muy cerca de donde ella había estado.

Unas risas cerca suyo las hicieron dejar de temblar y vio que la niña se reía de ella.

-Eso estuvo muy mal- le dijo, acercándose y tomando el cuchillo clavado en el suelo. Miró la misma manzana que Tori había observado y lanzo la navaja, golpeando y haciendo que el fruto cayera.

La admiración y sorpresa de la morena no pudo hacer más que crecer.

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Ambas siguieron lanzando las navajas, pero era evidente la inutilidad de la latina en el juego impuesto.

Finalmente uno de los cuchillos lanzado por ella penetró dentro de la copa del árbol, clavándose en una de las ramas y quedándose allí.

-Mmmm… eso no está bien- se expresó la pelirroja viendo su preciada navaja brillante firmemente clavada fuera del alcance de ellas.

Tori sintió mucha pena y pensó en disculparse por el objeto perdido, pero entonces la pelirroja tomó carrera y dio 4 pasos sobre el tronco del árbol, saltando y agarrándose de la rama más próxima al suelo. Luego trepó con gran control y llego a su navaja, recuperándola y guardándola en su estuche.

-Vamos, sube- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara a Tori, pero esta solo la quedó observando. Era imposible para ella hacer eso.

Miró el tronco, contemplando la posibilidad, pero la descarto rápidamente. Imposible.

-¿No puedes?-Volvió su vista a la niña y esta la miraba aun divertida. Solo unos segundo más y dio un salto cayendo a la par de la latina, sin hacerse ningún daño- ¿Eres muda?- Tori negó- bien ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero la morena aun sentía desconfianza de la extraña pelirroja. Esperó unos momentos pero ninguna volvió a hablar, hasta que la niña le sonrió con simpatía.

-Mi nombre es Catherine- se presentó extendiendo su mano- Catherine Valentine. Es de mala educación no presentarte cuando alguien ya lo ha hecho ¿sabías?

Tori lo dudó por unos momentos pero terminó estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía.

-Vic… Victoria- dijo notando la forma formal con la que la chica se había presentado- Victoria Vega.

Y como si decir su nombre hubiera sido decir algún tipo de clave secreta, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borró. Ahora la miraba de manera inexpresiva mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

-Eres el objetivo- susurró y al poco tiempo una nueva sonrisa se le formó, pero no la simpática y juguetona que había tenido antes.

La sonrisa que ahora se le brindaba le hacía sentir incomoda, en peligro, una sonrisa maliciosa que la hizo querer escapar de donde estaba.

-¿Sabes?- le preguntó Catherine soltando su mano- creo que deberías volver a tu casa… se está quemando.

Tori se giró y pudo ver a los lejos que de la casa principal de la granja salía un espeso humo negro.

Volvió su vista a la chica pero esta simplemente se limitó a sonreírle mostrándole todos sus dientes y ladeando su cabeza de lado.

La morena no espero más, comenzó a correr hacia la casa, lo más rápido que podía temiendo volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al llegar a la casa fueron los autos negros que estaban estacionados cerca de ella. Los reconoció al instante, rememorando las pesadillas que tuvo luego del atentado a su casa, los mismos que se había visto desvanecer del otro lado del lago.

La casa tenía varios sectores en llamas y se podía escuchar gente corriendo, pisando fuertemente sus suelos de madera.

Tori creyó escuchar a Ana Karla adentro y si esperar más se metió a la estructura.

Adentro hacia mucho calor, y el humo ya salía por cada rincón, costaba mucho ver. Se pegó a una pared y se deslizó con cautela, no tardó en encontrarse con tres sujetos vestido de la misma manera que los vándalos que entraron a su casa.

La pequeña comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de esos tipos que hablaban entre ellos, pero entonces una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró a un armario cercano.

Ana Karla se puso un dedo en los labios mientras se dejaba ver por Tori. Luego su mirada se centró en la pequeña abertura de la puerta y observaba como los hombres se movilizaban a través de la casa.

Se las ingenió para sacar a ambas del lugar y dirigirse a los establos sin ser vistas.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien, tienes que esconderte- le dijo a Tori mientras miraba hacia todos lados, escondiendo a la niña sobre un techo de lona- ella no tardará en llegar. Ya lo sabe y ya está en camino, no va a tardar. Tienes que esconderte y esperarla ¿De acuerdo?

Ana Karla miró hacia la entrada y vio que los hombres comenzaban a salir de la casa cuyos cimientos no tardarían en caer.

Quiso alejarse pero entonces Tori la tomó muy fuerte de la mano. Miro a la niña y vio que esta lloraba.

-Vas a estar bien- le aseguró con una sonrisa- quiero que tengas esto- le dijo sacando una oscura pistola de su bolsillo, Tori negó fervientemente al mirarla- Es automática, no tienes que cargarla ni nada, solo apuntas y disparas- pero la latina se negaba a recibirla- ¡Escucha! Con un poco de suerte no hará falta que la utilices, pero si alguien te ve, no dudes es disparar… o serán ellos quien disparen.

La última advertencia fue acompañada de una mirada dura. Con esto Tori terminó aceptando el arma.

-Bien- dijo- escóndete y espera. Debo irme, yo los distraeré.

La mujer tapó a Tori con unas oscuras sabanas y la morena ya no volvió a saber de ella. Lo último que escuchó fue como las puertas que contenían a los caballos eran abiertas y como la voz de Ana Karla los guiaba con fervor hacia afuera.

-¡Mira!- gritó la voz de un hombre cerca de la casa.

-¡Tras ella! Que no escape- gritó otro, y a continuación escuchó como algunos vehículos se movilizaban.

* * *

No llevaba ni media hora escondida cuando escuchó algunos pasos adentrándose al establo.

-¿Nada aun?

-Nada

-Maldición, nos cortaran la cabeza.

-No es nuestra culpa, no vimos a la niña por ningún lado.

-Pero tú viste la habitación, se notaba que alguien pequeño había dormido allí y estaba siendo alimentado y encima… estaba esa chaqueta roja.

-¿Tú crees que "ella" está aquí?

-No lo sé, se supone que murió en la explosión de la Mansión Vega… pero también se suponía que la niña estaba muerta… y luego aparecieron esas fotos.

-¿Crees que las dos están relacionadas?

-No veo cómo. La orden estuvo buscando a los Vegas por año, Lancer no tiene nada que ver en esto…

-Si pero… que pasa si… la contrataron para…

-¡No importa! Lo último que sabemos de ella es que murió en el incendio. Yo mismo vi como esa casa explotó. Si estaba adentro, y lo estaba, no hay forma de que sobreviviera.

-Escuche rumores… yo no creo que este muerta… dicen que le vendió su alma al diablo… que ahora es como el fuego del infierno… nunca muere…

-Deja de decir estupideces, solo es una chica.

-Cree lo que quieras creer… pero nosotros la vimos ¡Tú la viste!

-Imbécil… si tanto miedo te da, mejor terminemos con todo aquí y larguémonos.

-¿Incendiaremos también el establo?

-Sí, ya conoces nuestra política… que nada quede en pie.

-Bien.

Tori pudo escuchar como la paja y el heno del establo eran removidos y luego chispas comenzaron a salir. Los dos individuos que hablaban se alejaron del lugar y este comenzó a arder.

Sabía que tenía que salir de allí.

Con cuidado se destapo la cabeza y vio que los dos sujetos custodiaban la entrada. Analizó las vigas del techo y encontró una ventana. Sintiendo como el humo comenzaba a invadir el lugar, gateo por la viga y llego a la apertura.

Gusto debajo de la ventana había heno acumulado, no sabía si el suficiente como para amortiguar la caída, estaba realmente alto. Más allá se podía ver la maleza que rodeaba al campo. Si lograba caer y correr en línea recta podría esconderse allí.

Intentó caer tomándose lo más que pudo del marco de la ventana, soltándose y siendo recibida por el heno. Saco su cabeza y vio que nadie rodeaba el sector. Contó hasta tres y se echó a correr a toda velocidad.

Algo paso zumbando justo a la par de su oreja y el suelo frente suyo mostro un pequeño impacto.

-¡Allí esta!

Sintió que gritaron y otro zumbido pasó cerca de ella, le disparaban. Corrió aun más deprisa y logró llegar a la maleza.

Su pequeño cuerpo le ayudo mucho al momento de internarse entre las plantas y árboles, pero podía sentir a los tipos siguiéndole el paso.

El aliento comenzó a faltarle cuando se topó de pecho con el rio. Este no era profundo, era claro y las grises piedras se podían ver. Caminó por el agua intentando llegar al otro lado, pero el rio era ancho. Sabía que la verían y la tendrían en la mira.

Vio una enorme roca entre medio del cauce y se escondió detrás de ella. Estaba en problemas.

-¡Maldita niña!- escuchó que se quejaba uno de sus persecutores, muy cerca de donde ella se había escondido.

-Tú, ve por allá, tú, ve por allá, tu quédate aquí, no puede estar muy lejos.

Tori sacó del bolsillo de su campera la pistola que le habían dado, recordando las instrucciones, solo necesitaba apuntar y tirar del gatillo. Podía hacer eso.

Su alma se heló cuando uno de los tipos pasó a la par de la roca, y justo en el momento en que iba a ser descubierta… la niña le disparó en la pierna.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó el enmascarado cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose la herida. Tori aprovechó para correr nuevamente a los arbolares.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí!- el disparo había alertado a los demás compañeros.

La latina se logró adentrar nuevamente en la maleza, pero cuando se estaba agachando para pasar por debajo de un tronco algo la agarró de la pierna.

-¡Ahhhh!- chilló al ser jalada con fuerza.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!- anunció el enmascarado alzando a Tori de una pierna y suspendiéndola en el aire.

-¿Es ella?- preguntó un compañero acercándose, seguido de dos más.

-No lo sé, escanéala- recomendó un tercero más calmado. Uno de los sujetos se acercó con un aparato pequeño posicionándolo al rostro de Tori, esta lo manoteó como pudo, evitando que se lo acercaran más

-¡Quédate quieta!

Pero entonces Tori pudo golpear el aparato y este cayó al suelo, rompiéndose.

-Maldita sea, vamos a matarla, da lo mismo ¿cuantas niñas más podría ver en la zona? es ella, terminemos con esto y…

-Shhh… ¿escuchan eso?- lo calló el enmascarado que había recomendado el escaneo.

Sus compañeros también callaron y Tori dejo de moverse. Vio que los tipos miraban en todas direcciones y fue cuando también lo escuchó.

Se podía oír el ruido de una mota acercándose a toda velocidad, pero era difícil saber de dónde.

De repente un destello rojo paso volando cerca de donde estaban y algo se clavó en el brazo del sujeto que la sostenía, haciendo que la soltara y cayera al suelo.

La morena solo tuvo unos segundos para ver una corta vara de color plateado, antes que esta se abriera y un sonido infernal saliera de ella.

Se tapó los oídos mientras sentía como se mareaba. Los sujetos que la rodeaban se quejaban mientras se sostenían la cabeza también.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como una enorme moto roja se llevaba puesto a dos de los enmascarados.

La vara volvió a sellarse y el sonido paró de repente. Aun sin lograr enfocar la mirada, apreció como unas botas negras ajustadas aparecían frente a ella. Subió la vista y observó unos pantalones ajustados que parecían ser de cuero negro y luego una chamarra de cuero elastizado en rojo se adhería al cuerpo de su portadora.

-Corre- le ordenaron en tono calmado, pero lo único que pudo hacer Tori era sentarse hacia atrás y seguir admirando la figura que cada vez iba siendo más nítida.

No podía ver su rostro, pues la chamarra llevaba una capucha suelta y la chica tenía un pequeño antifaz en negro cubriendo la zona de los ojos. Portaba una vara metálica larga de un brillante plateado.

-¡Tu!- dijo uno de los sujetos sacando un cuchillo y corriendo hacia donde estaban, pero de un segundo a otro la chica lo había golpeado y ya se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¡Corre!- gritó la muchacha al ver que otro tomaba su arma y les comenzaba a disparar. Tori reaccionó y comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia el rio.

-¡Refuerzos! ¡Refuerzos! Están en el rio.

No paro de correr hasta que nuevamente el agua llegó a sus pies. Divisó otras rocas grandes y se escondió detrás de ellas.

Los disparos ya no se sentían pero podía escuchar movimientos acercándose a donde estaba.

El chapoteo de los pasos le advirtió que estaban nuevamente cerca.

Asomó su cabeza y pudo ver que la chica de rojo peleaba contra dos de los sujetos. A pesar de superarla en número parecía tener muy a su favor las cosas. No tardó en deshacerse de ambos.

-¡Mata a la niña!- ordenó uno de los tipos que había sido derrotado, y fue cuando Tori se dio cuenta que a la par suya un sujeto alzaba un enorme cuchillo. Se cubrió al tiempo que una lanza plateada se clavaba en uno de sus costados y lo derribaba.

-¡Te dije que corrieras!- le gritó la muchacha ya a la par suya y recuperando su lanza del cuerpo del sujeto, este seguía vivo e intento apuntar con lentitud con un arma, antes de recibir un certero pisotón que lo dejo inconsciente.

La chica vio como más refuerzos se acercaban con armas y lanzó algo cerca de sus pies haciendo que un espeso humo gris envolviera la zona.

Tori comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. Sintió que la tomaban del brazo y jalaban de ella.

Era conducida aun por el rio, los ojos le ardían y la toz no cesaba. Para cuando pudo abrirlos se topó con el final del rio y una enorme caída justo delante de ella. Al fondo se podía ver la desembocadura de la cascada.

Unos ruidos de disparos detrás de ella la hicieron voltear, el humo se disipaba y los enmascarados le disparaban.

-Maldición- fue lo único que escuchó antes de que la tomaran en brazos. Luego sintió como si estuviera suspendida en el aire y a continuación como su cuerpo era sumergido en agua.

La emersión tardó mucho más de lo que esperaba, ocasionando que tragara una buena cantidad de agua. Pudo ver que la muchacha ya tenía la capucha abajo y dejaba ver sus rubios cabellos mojados. No cabía duda, era la misma chica que había conocido en su casa.

Jaló del brazo de Tori hasta que ambas estuvieron en una pequeña cueva debajo de la cascada.

La chica se sumergió de repente, dejándola totalmente sola y fue cuando vio las sombras de los tipos con armas acercándose al lugar.

Tori se pegó a la pared de piedra temiendo ser encontrada a la vista de todos, y cuando creyó que los tipos se meterían y dispararían, algo la jaló de la pierna haciéndola hundir.

Sintió que se iba a ahogar y algo la tomó del rostro, haciendo que se concentrara. Pudo ver a la chica con el antifaz aun puesto. Le señalaba un pequeño aparato amarillo con una boquilla y un tuvo trasparente. En su otra mano tenía un pequeño tanque en miniatura.

Tori no sabía que hacer pero entonces la chica le puso el artefacto en la boca y pudo sentir como el aire salía de él. Tomó una bocanada y lo retuvo todo con las mejillas infladas, la rubia le sonrió y asintió, quitándole el aparato y respirando ella, solo para nuevamente dárselo a la boca y comenzar a nadar hacia un costado tomándola del brazo.

Bucearon a través de una cueva sumergida que parecía tener varios canales. La latina no entendía como la chica aguantaba tanto la respiración, pues no le había vuelto a pedir aire.

No paso mucho hasta que sintió como la llevaba hacia arriba y diviso una luz amarilla en la superficie.

Las respiraciones de ambas eran agitada y profundas cuando llegaron a salir, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, pues la chica de la campera ya la llevaba muy rápido hacia una orilla en la cueva.

Apenas Tori puso una mano allí, la chica salió y caminó cayéndose a los pocos pasos, sus manos comenzaron a golpear el suelo con furia, mientras gritaba.

Era la misma reacción que Tori había visto en la orilla del lago. Le daba miedo el descontrol y desesperación que la mayor parecía tener.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó la muchacha cuando sus dedos se clavaron a un costado y Tori pudo ver que un borbotón de sangre salía de allí.

Siguió dando gritos pero no retiraba sus dedos del lugar, cada vez parecía cavar más en la campera. Finalmente, retiró su mano mientras esta temblaba y pudo ver como un pequeño objeto metálico caía al suelo.

La chica intento calmar su respiración mientras aun sentía las ondas de dolor viajando por su ser. Había sentido la bala al instante, pero no sabía que había logrado traspasar el traje tan eficientemente.

Miró al frente aun haciendo presión en la herida. La cueva estaba algo diferente a como lo recordaba, pero no le sorprendía, hacía años que no se pasaba por allí.

Vio algunas cajas apiladas y con rótulos, un par de camas militares y varias bolsas alrededor. Las luces amarillas de emergencia encendidas en los suelos pegadas a las paredes terminaban con el refugio sin salida.

-Ohuummm- se quejó apretando los dientes cuando se intentó poner de pie y el dolor le obligaba a desistir.

Caminó de la manera más erguida que pudo hasta llegar a las cajas y comenzó a abrirlas buscando lo que necesitaba.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que le tomó un par de segundo reaccionar a un pequeño ruido metálico que bien conocía y que había hecho eco en el abandonado lugar.

Se dio vuelta con lentitud y pudo ver el brillante cañón de un arma apuntándole, luego subió su vista un poco y se encontró con los únicos pares de ojos, aparte de los suyos, en ese lugar.

-¿Quién eres?

* * *

**Nota del autor.**

* * *

¡Apareció Cat! Mínima aparición pero aparición en fin XD

Bueno, el título del este cap es **Down**, y está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre de **Jason Walker**, es una canción bellísima que habla de cuando nos perdemos y el porqué de levantarnos cuando todo lo que sabemos es que nos volveremos a caer.

Me gusto para el capítulo para identificarme con Tori en el mar de dudas e incertidumbres por todo lo que sucedió.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, **estoy ansiosa de introducir a Jade** y todo el romance, pero primero quiero armar bien la primera parte… sooo, paciencia XD

**Review si les gusto** y eso.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	3. Where is my Mind?

_Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Where is my Mind ?**_

* * *

_With your feet in the air  
And your head on the ground  
Try this trick  
Spin it  
Yeah_

Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in  
But you ask yourself  
Where is my mind?

* * *

-Tú… debes de estar bromeando…

La mayor podía ver como Tori aun le apuntaba con la pistola, aunque su mano temblaba consideradamente y su mirada más bien parecía asustada que amenazante.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Pero la chica solo se limitó a verla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¡Habla!- se desesperó la pequeña latina apuntándola más firmemente- ¡Quiero saber!

-Quien yo soy… no es importante. El que pretendo de ti- habló de una manera tan relajada y pausada que Tori creyó que las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta- pues… no espero nada.

-Mentira… ¡Mentira! ¿Por qué no me mataste antes? ¿Quiénes son todos esos tipos? ¡¿Por qué le prendieron fuego a mi casa?! ¡¿Por qué mataron a todos?! a mi papá, a mi nana… ¡A todos!- comenzó a preguntar mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza y sentía nauseas al recordar las escenas- ¿Qué es todo esto?... ¿Por qué paso todo?... ¿Por qué a mí?... ¡¿Por qué?!

El último grito hizo eco en las paredes de la guarida, pero luego de que este se disipara el silencio volvió a reinar.

La rubia seguía inmutable, sosteniendo con una de sus manos el costado donde estaba herida, pero inmóvil en fin.

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras- mencionó está viendo como Tori dejaba caer sin cesar lagrimas pero se esforzaba por mantenerla aun amenazada con el arma- para lo que me importa.

Esas palabras sin una pizca de humanidad encendieron algo en el interior de la niña, algo que en su ser le quemaba y molestaba. Su cuerpo se llenaba de una poderosa energía que la hacia sentir capaz de todo. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza y sus músculos se tensionaban.

-Oh…- exclamó la rubia embozando una leve sonrisa de lado- esa si es una mirada…

-Voy a matarte- exclamó con determinación.

-Adelante… hazlo- contestó volviendo a poner el rostro inexpresivo de hace unos momentos.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición. La mirada furiosa de Tori y su expresión no se ablandaron y la chica parecía estar dispuesta a quedarse allí todo el tiempo que le quedaba.

-No hay…noche- comenzó a decir Tori aun sintiendo la cara muy tensa- que no piense… que no recuerde… que no me pregunte… ¿Que paso?… quiero saber… merezco saber…

-Tienes un punto- dijo esta sin más- aunque no tienes edad. No comprenderías nada de lo que te diga.

-No me importa… inténtalo.

La rubia suspiró disimuladamente pero no volvió a hablar, solo contemplaba esos marrones ojos que tenían en frente.

Seguían saliendo lágrimas de ellos, pero podría jurar que no eran de tristeza, no, la chica que tenía en frente estaba realmente llena de odio y confusión, son otros tipos de lágrimas.

-Hazlo…- le ordenó apretando los dientes, movimiento el arma para hacerla notar.

La mayor cerró los ojos con paciencia y volvió a tomarse su tiempo, aunque su expresión no cambio mucho para Tori, había algo diferente ahora.

-No va a ser lindo escucharlo. Todo lo que paso escapa a tu imaginación y a lo que puedas llegar a razonar… ¿estas segura que quieres saberlo?

-Si- contestó sin una pizca de duda.

-Veo que manejas muy bien el vocabulario que estoy empleando, para tener solo 7 años eres muy lista- comentó sin quitarle la mirada- la escuela a la que ibas es muy exigente, me consta, pero supongo que aparte es trabajo de profesores particulares y otras fuentes que dispuso tu padre… ¿No es así?

-¿Co… como sabes todo eso?

-Tomare eso como un "sí"

-¿Tu conocías a mi padre?

-Tus brazos ya deben estar muy cansados por sostener el arma en esa posición.

-Estoy bien.- contestó con seguridad la chica acomodando el arma nuevamente. A decir verdad ya sentía sus hombros adoloridos- contesta.

-Yo no diría que "conocer" sea el termino correcto, pero si sabía de él… lo suficiente.

-¿Tu lo mataste?

-No.

-¿Y entonces quien lo hizo?

-Eso es… complicado.

-¡Dime quien lo hizo!- volvió a gritar con enojo, sintiendo como si se burlaran de ella- ¡Dime porque! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Todo! ¡Explícame! Si tú sabes todo lo que paso… ¡Dímelo!

Con toda la frustración que tenía encima, la morena quería disparar, acabar con eso, sintiendo que matando a quien tenía en frente aliviaría el dolor.

Pero conocía las consecuencias, la matarían. Si no era la chica que tenía en frente seria los hombros de afuera, ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de esa cueva cerrada por su cuenta.

Sabía que estarle apuntando solo era una fachada porque disparar ni siquiera era una opción.

-…por favor…- terminó suplicando, bajando un poco el arma, lo suficiente como para darle un respiro a sus brazos. Se sentía muy cansada.

-De acuerdo…- accedió con calma la de capucha roja y finalmente se movió hacia una de las camas.

Sacó un trapo blanco de uno de los bolsillos y se lo presionó en la herida, no tardó en volverse bordo.

-Tu padre…- comenzó a decir- se metió con los sujetos equivocados.

-¿Con quiénes?

-Niña… ¿Qué sabes de tu madre?- preguntó dejándola en silencio- no mucho ¿No es así?

-Ella murió en un accidente de auto… hace unos cuantos años… no la recuerdo mucho.

-Te le pareces bastante…

-Mi papá siempre me decía eso, tengo una foto…- comenzó a decir al tiempo que recordó como toda su casa había sido quemada- tenía una foto de ella… era bonita… ¿la conocías?

-"Conocer" no es el término correcto- repitió.

-¿Cuál es el término correcto?- pregunto con cuidado pero solo logro una leve sonrisa en su interlocutora.

-Tu madre era Irlandesa ¿lo sabias?- preguntó la mayor y Tori negó- por supuesto que no lo sabias… Bien. Tu madre estaba casada con un… "Importante" heredero de un clan, peligroso clan… con un padre aun más importante… y aún más peligroso. Tu padre era uno de los escoltas de la familia… y un imbécil.

La rubia pudo ver como las últimas palabras parecieron molestar a quien la escuchaba, pero no las retiró.

-Tu madre y su esposo tuvieron una hermosa hija y eran muy felices los tres- siguió narrando con algo de gracia- y tu padre creyó tener una "idea brillante" y lo que es peor… se rodeó de personas que creyeron lo mismo. Y una noche…- siguió suspirando y mirando a Tori, aun pensando si lo que estaba contando era o no una buena idea- secuestro a tu madre. ¿Sabes lo que significa "secuestrar"?

-Si…

-¿Sabes lo que significa extorsionar y amenazar?- Tori se quedó viéndola sin decir nada- ¿Sabes lo que significa "violar"?- esta vez la niña negó- bien… porque tú eres producto de eso.

-No entiendo…

-Tu padre tuvo "éxito" secuestrando al secuestrarla y manteniéndola cautiva por mucho tiempo. Creyó que podía sacar mucho dinero de la familia del novio… pero se equivocó. Esas personas no negocian… directamente buscan cabeza. Se enteró que estaba embarazada y supo entonces que era hombre muerto… huyo a Puerto Rico con todo lo que tenía, y tu madre, desapareciendo del mapa con éxito por 7 años.

Hizo una pausa en la que podía ver como la niña intentaba asimilar toda la información.

-Tu padre creyó que estaba a salvo, en su tierra, con sus ya muy formadas amistades y que podría vivir una vida muy buena junto a su hija y la esposa de otro tipo. Pero había unos cuantos problemas… como el hecho de que tu madre los odiaba y estaba desesperada por reencontrarse con hija… la otra hija y con su amado esposo… fue tanta la perseverancia y el llanto de tu madre… que un día tu padre la mató.

-¡Mentira!- volvió a decir Tori tomando su postura amenazadora de nuevo y apuntándola firmemente- ¡Mentira!

-No te voy a suplicar para que me creas, si es lo que esperas…

-¡Mientes! Mi padre es un respetable… ¡Era un respetable policía! ¡Todos lo querían! ¡Mi mamá nos quería! Me escribió cartas… yo las leí y… y… ella murió en un accidente.

-¿Conocías la letra de tu madre?- indagó con calma la más alta, haciendo que la chica solo se confundiera más- ¿Alguna vez la viste escribir? Supongo que esas cartas debieron decir cosas como "te quiero" "cuídate" y "Tu padre y tu son lo más importantes"… te apuesto lo que quieras que nada de eso lo escribió ella. Y tu padre no era un respetable policía… era un temido oficial corrupto bien conocido de la zona… ¿Crees que la mansión donde vivías es el resultado de los ahorros de toda su vida?

Tori comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar con desprecio a quien tenía en frente.

-Puedes negarlo tanto como gustes… no me importa. Tu querías respuestas… te las estoy dando, créelas o no… haz lo que quieras. El heredero este… nunca dejo de buscar a su esposa… y cuando finalmente la encontró ya estaba muerta. Y tú y tu padre vivos… felizmente en Puerto Rico. Y una semana después… le hicieron una visita… y esa misma noche-siguió hablando con calma- tú y yo nos conocimos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó luego de varios segundos de silencio- ¿Por qué me buscan a mí?

-Te quieren muerta.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo entiendes aun ¿verdad? Tú representas el fallo. A decir verdad… tu padre pensó, imbécilmente por cierto, que tú podrías servirle de seguro para su vida. Creyó que si lo encontraban iban a tenerle piedad porque te tenía a ti, la hija de su amada esposa. La limitada capacidad cerebral de tu padre me asquea, jamás iba a entender el linaje y el peso del clan con el que se metió… todos y cada uno de ellos odian tu sangre… juraron no descansar hasta que ese "deshonor" desapareciera. Es complicado… no lo entenderías.

-¿Tu… tu eres una de ellos?

-No me ofendas.

Y con esa respuesta parecía la primera vez que la niña había molestado con una de sus preguntas.

-Tú… estabas en mi casa con ellos. Te vi con ellos.

-No soy una de ellos, pero tienes razón. Tenía asuntos que atender en tu casa antes de que todo pasara, asuntos con tu padre…

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Nada que te incumba.

-Dímelo- volvió a ordenar moviendo el arma.

-Trabajo, créeme que no es importante para ti. Lo que debes saber de lo que yo hacía en tu casa esa noche- siguió haciendo una pausa- es que necesitaba algo y lo conseguí. Yo no mate a tu padre, ni a nadie allí, pero tampoco evite que pasara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no eran mis asuntos- sentencio fríamente- Yo sabía que la intención de los hombres allí era que el lugar con todos los que lo habitaban quedara reducido a cenizas… así que una vez hecho mi trabajo quise retirarme cuanto antes… pero hubo un cambio de planes y me regresaron por ti… el resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?

-Oh… ¿querías morir?- intentó bromear pero la expresión que recibía seguía siendo dura- tampoco eras mi asunto. Pensé que escondiéndote en la granja por un tiempo bastaría y luego, no lo sé… pero se filtró la información de que aun vivías y te buscaron… y ahora estamos aquí.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero no por mucho ya que la rubia comenzó a toser.

Tori vio con alerta cómo la palma con la que se cubría la boca la muchacha se llenaba de sangre y esta luego largo ese líquido al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación acercándose algunos pasos con rapidez, pero la de ojos claros le levantó una mano para que no se acercara.

-Eres un chiste- dijo procurando dejar de toser- hace unos segundos me amenazabas de muerte y ahora estas preocupada… niña tonta.

Tori se quedó aun a algunos metros observándola, ya no le apuntaba con el arma y pudo concentrarse en ver como se acercaba a las cajas y sacaba más vendas blancas de allí.

También pudo ver como abriendo un frasco se tomó unas píldoras y luego mojaba un trapo con algo, presionándoselo luego en el costado.

Se quejaba con los dientes apretados, pero más que eso no expresa su dolor.

Volvió a la cama aun agarrándose firmemente, se desplomó de lado casi al instante.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? No te…- volvió a exclamar con preocupación.

-Descuida- la interrumpió con calma mientras sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaba- solo necesito… dormir un poco. Estaré bien…- terminó asegurando mientras la imagen se le hacía borrosa y lo último que vio fue la silueta de la niña y como esta se sostenía el pecho con preocupación hacia ella.

* * *

Le costó enfocar la vista al abrir los ojos. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar uno por uno. Se sentó en la cama y un pequeño mareo la hizo querer hacer desistir, pero se obligó a pararse. El dolor que sentía en su costado seguía latente pero parecía que el hemostático ya había hecho efecto, no sangraba tanto.

Su vista recorrió la sala hasta finalmente toparse con la única compañía que tenía. La niña estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, muy despierta, pero inmóvil.

Revisó su reloj de muñeca y se percató que ya habían pasado varias horas. Las 5:30 a.m. No habría podido imaginarlo, el lugar no presentaba ni una mínima ventanilla por donde pasara la luz o se hiciera notar la falta de esta.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones buscando lo que creería necesitar.

-Los odio…

Las palabras le llegaron claramente. Sabía que la había pronunciado la niña pero intentó hacer de cuenta que no la había escuchado y siguió buscando.

-A todos… los odio…

Esta vez sí se dio vuelta solo para comprobar que Tori ya se encontraba de pie y nuevamente le apuntaba con el arma.

-Yo… voy a matarlos a todos- siguió diciendo la chica mientras su mirada comenzaba a endurecerse, mostraba los dientes y como estos eran dolorosamente apretados-a todos los que me pusieron aquí… ¡Los matare a todos!

La rubia atino a tomar un aparato pequeño y lanzarlo hacia donde estaba la morena, pero este paso a su lado y Tori lo siguió hasta ver como caía al agua de la cueva, cuando quiso volver su vista ya la tenía encima.

-Ahh- se quejó cuando sintió que su muñeca era fuertemente apretada, obligándola a apuntar hacia arriba. Apretó el gatillo dos veces pero las balas dieron en el techo de piedra- ahh- se volvió a quejar al sentir más presión.

Ya casi no podía sostener el arma y estaba perdiendo la fuerza en sus dedos, pero se negaba a soltarla.

La mayor solo estaba parada allí, agarrando la muñeca que empuñaba el arma con una mano y presionándola cada vez más con mucha tranquilidad.

-Te la romperé si no sueltas el arma- explicó con calma.

-¡No! ¡Ah!- grito lal más chica pero el arma resbaló de sus dedos para ser tomada por la mano libre de su adversaria.

La encapuchada soltó a Tori haciéndola caer de rodillas y le dio la espalda volviendo a las cajas, guardando llevándose consigo el arma.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡A ti y a todos! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!

-Tienes derecho a- dijo sin darle más importancia

-¡Juro que no descansare hasta matarlos!- volvió a exclamar mientras las lágrimas por la bronca que sentía volvían a salir- ¡A todos! ¡A todos!- repetía mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños- ¡Ahhhhh!

La chica suspiró pesadamente, mientras metía en una bolsa todo lo que creía necesitar de la guarida.

Poco a poco los gritos de odio y lamentos de su acompañante comenzaron a cesar. Cuando ya no escuchó nada la encaró acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Tú no eres más que una niña pequeña que se la pasa llorando. Dices que nos mataras a todos pero te aseguro que al primer tipo que le hagas frente solucionara tu existencia con una bala atravesando tus cejas- explicó y pudo comprobar como la más chica apretaba los puños- no lo hagas.

Tori levanto su vista a quien le hablaba y se volvió a encontrar con ese rostro inexpresivo y calmo.

-La venganza no arreglara las cosas- explicó- y yo sé que ahora parece que es lo único que te queda… pero no es verdad. Seguir ese camino solo te hará infeliz, niña… no lo hagas. Ni siquiera es un sueño… apenas una meta ridícula… y si la alcanzas… te arrepentirás. Tu tampoco sabes a quienes te enfrentan… no eres rival. Olvídalo.

La rubia pudo ver como la niña se encogía y su frente tocaba el piso mientras sollozaba sin parar.

-Debemos irnos.

* * *

-Lo juro amigo, odio esto- se quejaba mientras iba en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta.

-No te quejes, podría ser peor- le contesto su compañero

-¿Peor? ¿Qué podría ser peor que estar a primera hora de la madrugada con esta llovizna que no deja ver el camino?… ¡sabiendo que estaremos aquí por semanas buscando a alguien que seguramente se esfumo hace horas!

-Cálmate- le recomendó un tercero, que iba en los asientos de atrás- ¿Qué crees que sea peor, de todas formas? ¿No encontrarlas nunca… o que ella nos encuentre a nosotros?

-¡Cállate!- se exaltó el copiloto mirando hacia atrás, su compañero rio.

-Miedosito. Igual… opino lo mismo, conociendo su nivel, cualquiera sabría que no la vamos a encontrar… la niña se consiguió un aliado muy poderoso… ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Qué crees que se le paso por la cabeza? Nadie en su sano juicio llevaría una bomba de tiempo consigo y la protegería de esa forma… el jefe no descansara hasta verlas muertas.

-No es algo a lo que Lancer no este acostumbrada… la orden la busca desde hace años… la única diferencia es que ahora tiene una carga aparte…

-Es verdad, me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi en nuestras filas para la misión. Pensé que nos iba a matar a todos… ¿Cómo fiarse de alguien así?

-Mmm, a ella no le quedo opción, no nos iba a hacer nada… pero es verdad… cuando la vi allí… realmente nuestro jefe es alguien muy poderoso… obligar a Lancer a seguir sus órdenes… y la niña… je… tuvo suerte.

-No creo que sea suerte lo que tuvo… pobre… hasta su padre pretendía usarla como soborno… mientras antes acabemos con su vida mejor… con un poco de suerte morirá sin saber la verdad y sin sufrirla.

-Primero hay que encontrarla- interrumpió el que conducía- no creo que sea tan sencillo como…

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó el que iba detrás acercándose más, pero pudo ver la causa, en el camino había un bulto significativo tirado en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí… nosotros iremos a revisar- dijo el conductor señalando a su copiloto.

Ambos tipos bajaron. Aun la mañana estaba muy oscura, los faros de la camioneta iluminaban el bulto, una tela celeste mojada predominaba.

Se acercaron sigilosamente pero entonces sintieron un ruido detrás. Ambos giraron y contemplaron su vehículo, viendo el interior no podían ver a su otro compañero.

-¿Dónde está...?- dijo uno volviendo unos pasos, el otro se giró nuevamente al bulto y acercando su mano lo volteo.

Una niña de ojos marrones lo miraba atentamente…

-Tu eres…- dijo reconociéndola al tiempo que abría enormemente los ojos y lo comprendía todo- ¡No vayas! ¡Es una trampa!

-¿Eh…?- pero una especie de cuerda lo amordazo del cuello y lo jalo hasta hacerlo desaparecer por unos arbustos del camino.

El otro tipo comenzó a ver hacia todos lados justo antes de que algo le golpeara contundentemente la nuca.

Lo último que pudo ver con la mirada en el camino, fue la borrosa silueta de unas botas negras acercándose a él.

* * *

Condujeron todo el día en el más absoluto de los silencio.

Tori podía ver desde su asiento de copiloto como la rubia, luego de llenar el tanque de la camioneta, se dirigía a la tienda de servicio.

Su percepción le decía que ya se encontraban muy lejos de aquella granja y aún más lejos de lo que fue su casa, pero por los carteles y algunos letreros que pudo leer, sabía que seguía siendo su país.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y la muchacha se sentó atrás del volante nuevamente. Traía consigo varios envoltorios brillantes y bebidas.

Puso una lata de refresco arriba de la guantera del lado del copiloto junto con unas galletas y sándwich, pero Tori solo desvió la mirada hacia su ventana.

Nuevamente, sin mediar palabras, puso el vehículo en marcha.

…

La noche ya estaba muy entrada cuando detuvo la camioneta a las afuera de un pequeño pueblo.

Bajó y se dirigió a la puerta de su acompañante, abriéndola para luego darle la espalda y caminar. Tori no necesitaba más indicaciones y bajó también, siguiéndola.

Luego de varios minutos la más grande notó que a la latina le costaba seguirle el paso. Solo camino un poco más antes de detenerse cerca de un árbol y descansar su espalda allí. Sacó de su bolso un aparato y luego de escribir en él lo volvió a guardar.

La noche era clara, podían verse los rostros y el descampado que tenianal costado con mucha facilidad. Estaban solas.

-Esperaremos aquí un poco, puedes sentarte y descansar- dijo mirándola con desdén pero Tori simplemente se mantuvo de pie frente a ella- como quieras.

Volvieron a pasar varios minutos en silencio. Podía sentir la brisa nocturna sobre ella. No tenía apuro, pero realmente mientras antes salieran de ese país, mejor.

-Entréname.

Parpadeo rápidamente y volvió su vista a quien tenía en frente, la niña la miraba atentamente y con los puños cerrados, una determinante mirada sobre sus ojos.

-Quiero ser como tú… entréname.

-Je…- exclamó incrédula y desvió su vista- no sabes lo que dices.

-Te tienen miedo… y respeto… quiero eso, quiero ser fuerte, rápida… quiero que me tengan miedo… los destruiré…

-Ya te lo dije, vengarte de ellos no te llevara a ningún lado.

-No quiero vengarme de ellos- la interrumpió la morena consiguiendo que la mirara con curiosidad- estoy muy molesta, odio mucho… pero no sé a quién- comenzó a decir mientras su mandíbula se tensionaba- odio todo. Odio a ese clan, odio a esos tipos… odio a mi papá… y a mi mamá… y a todos los que me mintieron… no tengo nada… pero por sobre todas las cosas… me odio tanto- siguió diciendo y la rubia pudo ver como su mejillas brillaban ante la escaza luz que había- soy tan patética… y pequeña… y débil… no pude hacer nada más que ver como… pasaba todo. No quiero serlo más.

-Mira… niña…

-¡Mi nombre es Victoria! ¡¿Escuchaste?! No niña ¡Victoria!- reclamó gritando y levantando uno de sus puños a la altura de su pecho- entréname y nadie nunca jamás olvidara mi nombre… ¡Ni se atreverá a decirme niña! Seré mejor que tú, mucho mejor que tu… ¡y todos me tendrán miedo! Y cuando eso pase… ¡Los destruiré a todos!

-Eso sigue siendo un plan de venganza… no voy a ayudarte con eso.

-¡No te estoy preguntando!- reclamó sacando una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntándola hacia al frente- ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!

-Otra vez con las amenazas…

-¡Y no es un simple plan de venganza! ¡Es un sueño!- aseguró- El mundo entero conocerá mi nombre y todos me temerán. Todos sabrán que no deben meterse conmigo… y los que me buscan se arrepentirán… porque yo los buscare a ellos y no habrá un solo lugar donde se sientan a salvo ¡Les tendré la misma piedad que me tuvieron a mí!

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora vas a perseguir a los malos y ser un héroe?- preguntó con gracia la más grande aun sin tomársela en serio.

-¡No! Yo no creo en los héroes- siguió diciendo con desprecio- nadie me salvo a mí, los héroes no existen, no quiero ser un héroe… quiero ser el malo. Nadie busca a los malos… a los héroes se los quiere, pero a los malos se les temen… y yo quiero que me tengan mucho miedo…

-Así que el malo ¿eh?

-Entréname- volvió a ordenar apretando los dientes- y te demostrare lo temible que puedo llegar a ser.

-¿Quieres convertirte en uno de ellos?

-¡No! Yo seré… muchísimo mejor que ellos- volvió a asegurar- ¡seré la mejor!

-La mejor…- repitió la rubia como rememorando algo.

Su atención fue desviada por un pequeño laser proveniente de unas arboledas del otro lado del descampado.

-Ya vinieron por nosotros, vámonos…

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- grito con frustración, pero la rubia simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar- ¡Tómame en serio!

Y con este grito se abalanzo sobre la muchacha empuñando la navaja.

-Ya te escuche- cercioró la más grande cuando tenía a Tori de rodillas y apuntándola con la misma navaja que ella había intentado atacarla- odias al mundo por lo que te hizo y quieres tomar revancha… lo he escuchado bastante… pero créeme que esa enorme furia que sientes… es solo un sentimiento que con el tiempo se va. El mundo es un lugar enorme… si te mueres no se detiene… no te creas especial solo porque sufre en él… todos lo hacemos.

-¡Yo soy diferente!... ¡Te lo demostrare!... ¡a todos!- le aseguró mientras aún se mantenían la mirada.

Tori cerró los ojos y se llevó el borde de su mano a la boca, mordiéndola fuertemente hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar de esta. Luego cerró el puño en dirección a la rubia.

-Yo… lo juro- comenzó a decir mientras apretaba más fuerte su mano y algunas gotas rojas comenzaban a caer- todo el mundo conocerá mi nombre, seré el malo y todos me temerán. Seré la mejor y nadie se sentirá a salvo y todos los que se atrevan a meterse en mi camino… se arrepentirán… lo juro.

La de ojos claros solo se limitó a verla con su rostro inexpresivo de nuevo.

-Y lo hare con o sin tu ayuda ¿escuchaste?- volvió a hablar con enojo y determinación- no me importa…

-Entiendo.

Tori apenas se pudo poner de pie cuando la encapuchada ya había dado veloces pasos acercándose a ella girando su tronco para volver con un puñetazo de lleno a su cara que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

-Dime… ¿todavía lo quieres?- le preguntó viendo como Tori se agarraba la cara con ambas manos y se retorcía en el suelo.

Le tomó algunos minutos a la más chica ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-¡Sí!- contestó al tiempo que se quedaba sin aire al recibir un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago. Cayó de rodillas abrazando su abdomen.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?- volvió a preguntar y Tori no tardo en asentir con la cabeza, aun en el suelo y agrupada- no te escucho…

La morena levanto su vista con todo el desprecio que tenía.

-Oh… esa mirada de nuevo…- comentó con media sonrisa.

-Si- volvió a contestar con los dientes apretados al tiempo que la mayor la empujaba con su bota, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, para luego apretar su mejilla con la suela.

-¿Aun lo quieres?- pregunto ejerciendo más presión, podía ver las pequeñas manos de la chica arañando su calzado, intentando moverla inútilmente- te hice una pregunta…

-¡Sí!- grito con ímpetu aun con los labios rozando la tierra- ¡Sí!

-Ya veo…

La morena sintió como la bota era retirada de su cara y al instante se sentó en el suelo limpiándose el rostro y escupiendo la tierra.

Aun le dolía el estómago y su cara pero antes de poder tocarse para apaciguar el dolor una mano se extendía frente a sus ojos, subió la vista y vio que la muchacha la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-De acuerdo… me has convencido.

Le tomó unos momentos comprender esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo termino tomando la mano que se le ofrecía.

La chica la ayudo a pararse y aun le sostenía la mano, estrechándola como si de un importante trato se tratara.

-Lección número uno… Victoria…

La mención de su nombre le pareció algo de otro mundo, como si al nombrarla la bautizaran de nuevo de tanto que no lo había escuchado de boca de otros.

-…El mal es un punto de vista.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

* * *

No terminaba más el capítulo XD

¿Cómo seguirá el siguiente capítulo? ¿Cómo seguirá el siguiente capítulo? XD tengo tantas formas que me gustarían tomarlo, pero váyanse haciendo la idea que es un salto temporal… la pregunta sería… ¿Qué tan largo va a ser ese salto? XD

Bueno la canción que le da título es **Where is my min**d?, de la banda sonora de Sucker Punch y me gustó mucho para este capítulo, es una hermosa canción con una letra que vale la pena revisar, así que la recomiendo. Me fue más sencillo meterme en la cabeza de Tori con ella.

Y eso… que ya veremos cómo evoluciona el personaje respecto a esto.

Si les gusto dejen un Review… ya en siguiente cap tocamos a Jade, así que descuiden XD

Lo más seguro es que el cap 4 venga luego de que finalice Stereo Hearts, otro de mis fic. No falta mucho, así que no los hare esperar demasiado.

¡Oh! No me gusta adjudicarme cosas que no me pertenecen:

**"Evil is a Point of view"** es una frase de Anne Rice. Particularmente es una escritora que admiro mucho. Y eso…

Nos leemos ;)


	4. Words As Weapons

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_**Words As Weapons**_

* * *

_You have my heart but I lock it up  
This burning flame has been burnt enough  
My window's cracked they can be replaced  
But your arm will tire throwing stones my way_

* * *

Norte de Alemania - 4 años después

* * *

Tori intentaba calmar su respiración e intentar que su malestar pase desapercibido. Apretó el mango del sable que portaba y concentrándose nuevamente en su objetivo dio dos tentadores pasos hacia adelante.

-Pareces cansada- dijo con tranquilidad su contrincante, un hombre con un físico bien trabajado, pese a que era delgado de cabellos oscuros y cortos con una pequeña cola de caballo, no había ni el menor signo de fatiga

-Estoy bien- contestó con contundencia.

-Bueno… te espero aquí- y con esa mínima provocación logró que Tori se abalanzara sobre él.

Su oponente no contaba con ningún arma a diferencia de ella y aun así parecía que tenía todo a su favor, esquivó con gracias los ataques con el sable que la niña mandaba.

-Estás pensando demasiado, no pienses, siente… aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros, no te tienes que lucir.

-¡Cállate!

Nuevamente Tori envistió con ataques más veloces, lo mejor que podía, recordando sus mejores movimientos. Esta vez su adversario tuvo que esforzarse para esquivarla.

-Mejor- asintió el más alto, al tiempo que giraba sobre su eje para esquivar una estacada. Su mano llego con rapidez a la frente de Tori y le dio un enérgico golpe con uno de sus dedos, burlándose de ella.

La latina retrocedió unos pasos tocándose la frente.

-Estas cansada, solo te mueves por puro enojo, eso no te funcionara.

-Ella dijo que usara todas las emociones a mi favor.

-"Ella" sabe cómo encausarlas… y para eso te tienes que concentrar… y la concentración no es necesariamente tu fuerte- se volvió a burlar el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veremos- Tori volvió a empuñar su sable e intentó un golpe directamente a la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sé porque elegiste un sable- se quejó el varón apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y esperando el impacto. Detuvo el filo del arma con sus palmas, justo enfrente de su frente.

Tori desde esa posición intentó aplicar más fuerza pero el sable no se movía del lugar.

-Veo que te estas salteando algunos entrenamientos, si tuvieras más fuerza en los brazos podrías intentar que el sable llegue a mi frente… pero no es el caso ¿No es así?

-¡Cállate!- se quejó la latina soltando su arma y asestando un patada en la cara al muchacho. Este casi cae por el golpe, y tambaleándose logró ponerse de pie.

Con esta ventaja, Tori aprovechó rápidamente para dar dos de sus mejores golpes en el abdomen descubierto, luego se giró para tomar impulso intentando dar una patada giratoria pero su pie fue agarrado con fuerza por el chico.

-Sí… no tienes fuerzas en los brazos. Si hubieras entrenado más en la cuerda quizás tus golpes hubieran podido causar un malestar en mis costillas pero… tampoco fue el caso- comentó el chico y levantó a Tori del pie que había agarrado.

-¡Bájame!- se quejaba la latina mientras daba manotazos al aire mientras se encontraba de cabeza-¡bájame!

-¿Cómo se pide?- pregunto divertido pero esto solo hizo que Tori se sacudiera más por intentar zafarse.

Luego de gastar la poca energía que le quedaba dejo de moverse y ahora solo colgaba de su pie. Con mirada molesta contemplaba al revés a su captor.

-Por favor…

-Claro- accedió el muchacho sonriendo y soltando se inmediato a Tori, la cual cayó de cabeza al piso.

-¡Auch!- se quejó desde el suelo mientras se refregaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Caíste sobre una colchoneta… no te quejes.

-Sí, pero mi orgullo igual duele.

El muchacho le dio una sonrisa al comentario y acaricio la cabeza de Tori con simpatía. Ya daba por terminada la sesión de hoy y estiro un poco sus brazos. Su vista se paseó por la sala.

El salón de entrenamiento se encontraba en la planta más baja de la mansión, el subsuelo. El cual estaba ridículamente iluminado a tal punto que daba la impresión de, no solo de no ser un sótano, sino de estar al aire libre, bajo el sol en pleno verano. Era salón grande, con una colchoneta azul de entrenamiento en el medio que cubría casi todo el piso. Algunos artefactos de entrenamientos, bolsas, una que otra rampa, trepaderas, escaleras y un estante con una variedad abundante de armas blancas.

-Estas mejorando bastante- comentó distraídamente aun con la mirada en las armas.

-No lo suficiente- contestó con el mismo desdén Tori.

-Preparare la cena-anuncio sin darle gran importancia a las palabras de la niña- ¿Se te antoja algo en especial?

-Quiero hacerlo de vuelta.

-¿Con que fin?

-Hacerlo mejor.

-Estas cansada, no lo harás mejor.

-Bien, descansare ahora y comeré algo… luego podemos entrenar de vuelta.

-Vomitaras la comida y no, no voy a limpiar ese desastre.

-Pero…

-Aparte se supone que debes estudiar francés.

-Ya estudie.

-Parlez vous ne pas encore français… pas encore

-¿Qué?

-Exactamente- dijo sin más y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la planta principal.

-¡Cú!-llamó molesta la morena- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Es mucho más útil saberme defender que hablar francés!

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Si te están a punto de matar más te valdrá que puedas patearlos antes que decir "Merci"

Tori seguía discutiendo cuando fin llegó al final de las escaleras y junto con ese recorrido se le iba el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Ambos estaban ya en el salón principal, el más grande de toda la mansión. Constaba de algunas esculturas en su gran mayoría griegas, juego de living, un cálido hogar con la chimenea encendida, y aun así con varios objeto el centro de la sala estaba vacío dejando ver el juego de azulejos que brillaban de lo pulcro.

-Es "Merci"- corrigió Cú dándose la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutora- la "r" no se pronuncia es más bien como el sonido de un "g"

-¿"Megci"?

-Mejor-asintió y siguió su camino por el medio de la sala, la cocina y comedor se encontraban justo del otro lado.

-¿Y qué más da?

-Pues… supongamos que estas en Francia, o parte de África… o de Canadá y necesitas tomar con suma urgencia un Tren, de vida o muerte tomar ese Tren. Más te valdrá saber preguntar dónde está la estación de Tren que golpear a todo el mundo… y aun así perder el tren.

Tori no pudo hacer más que cruzarse de brazos con frustración al no encontrar un buen argumento contra ese razonamiento.

-Pe…pero puedo preguntarlo en inglés. Todo el mundo habla inglés, o sabe algo de inglés o puedo conseguir a alguien que sepa ingles preguntando.

-El tiempo que dediques buscando ese alguien es tiempo valioso que pierdes, aparte… supongamos que te están a punto de matar o estas en graves problemas, como tú dices, aun si pudieras hacerte caminos a golpes, debes huir y moverte en un medio en el cual no manejas el idioma… y comúnmente si te metiste tan hondo es para recolectar algo: información, una persona, un objetivo, una caja… lo que sea, todo estará en francés… si ese fuera el caso ¿Me puedes decir a que amable persona le preguntaras en ingles donde conseguir lo que buscas?

El mayor se dio vuelta solo para admirar la mirada con ojos entrecerrados que le daba Tori junto con un pequeño puchero.

-Ve, date un baño. La cena estará servida para cuando salgas. Te ayudare con francés luego- termino ofreciendo con calma.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No, no tengo- dijo sonriendo el mayor- pero quiero.

* * *

Tori salía de la ducha envolviéndose con una blanca toalla que contrastaba mucho con su piel. Su habitación contaba con el baño privado del que ya estaba saliendo, dirigiéndose a su cama donde siempre preparaba la ropa que iba a usar antes de ducharse.

No tenía esa costumbre de niña, pero viendo como su ejemplo a seguir armaba sus prendas antes de bañarse decidió imitar eso también.

Tiempo: lo más valioso que uno puedo ahorrar.

Una camiseta blanca holgada y unos pantalones sueltos bordos fueron los que habían escogido y ya tenía encima. El ventanal que había en una de las paredes le recordaba vagamente al que tenía en su antiguo hogar… aunque el paisaje le dejaba ver que estaba en otro lugar totalmente diferente.

Afuera solo se veía la inmensa oscuridad a lo lejos, más próximo algunos pinos y la luz que irradiaba la mansión dejaba ver la nieva hasta donde llegara.

Tori sabía que más allá, a lo lejos, solo había un bosque, pero que estaba rodeada de nada, kilómetros de nada. El pueblo más cercano estaba a horas en auto. Sin embargo, conocía otras mansiones por la zona, igual de aisladas que en la que se encontraba: sus vecinos, pero ese es otro tema aparte que nada tenía que ver con su estilo de vida.

Se acercó a ese ventanal tocando con la puntas de sus dedos el vidrio. Un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de su espalda al instante. ¿Cómo algo podría sobrevivir allá afuera?

El vidrio comenzó a reflejar una luz tintineante roja, pero a diferencia de muchos años atrás la luz provenía de su propia habitación.

Tori se dio vuelta y dio rápidamente con el monitor de su computadora en el escritorio. La pantalla mostraba un enorme letrero en rojo:

"Perímetro violado"

Rápidamente se posiciono en la silla de escritorio e intento activar las cámaras exteriores buscando la naturaleza del mensaje.

La pantalla ahora le mostraba uno de los caminos a la mansión donde se podía apreciar un auto en movimiento. Abajo a un costado del monitor se podía leer la carga de identificación a un 80%

Tori espero unos momentos hasta que otro cartel esta vez en verde apareció.

"Identificación exitosa"

"Bienvenida"

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de entrada la espalda de Cú se tensó al frio. Acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas en las afueras de la residencia creyó innecesario llevar un abrigo arriba de su chomba blanca corta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de vestir y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la entrada.

Podía ver que el auto blanco ya había pasado el portón y se detenía a metros de él. El motor se apagó y a los pocos segundos su conductor salió de él.

-Bienvenida, llegas justo para la cena- saludo Cú ladeando su cabeza.

-Justo lo que deseaba- le contesto con ánimos una joven rubia con un tapado desprendido en negro- los norteamericanos no saben comer…

-Sí, había escuchado que tienen un pésimo gusto culinario.

-Estas siendo amable con ellos- comentó con una media sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? Te hubiera buscado en el aeropuerto.

-Vine en auto…

-Lo noto, adquisición nueva… ¿Cruzaste el mar en él también?

-Las cosas… no salieron según el plan.

-Fallas técnicas… a veces pasan

-Sí… y las veces que pasan te traigo algo nuevo, esta vez fue un auto ¿Te gusta?

-Prefiero los alemanes pero… es bonito, Alfa Romeo- comentó el chico ahora mirando el auto blanco que tenía en frente- ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

-Sí, es parte de la paga…

-¿Y la otra parte?

-Me la darán cuando arregle la "falla técnica"- dijo haciendo comilla con sus dedos ya casi a unos pocos pasos del muchacho y la casa- necesito recalcular unas cosas y esperar que me contacte del medio para recibir el nuevo…- un suave impacto en su abdomen interrumpió su frase.

Podía sentir algo haciendo presión en su espalda y cintura, miro hacia abajo y antes de que pudiera asegurarse fue el aroma dulce lo que pudo comprobar primero.

Aun sintiendo el viento helado de la zona su cuerpo percibía el tibio calor que desprendía la niña que la abrazaba. Con su mano pelada acaricio su cabeza, notando que sus cabellos estaban húmedos.

Tori miró hacia arriba cuando la mano le tocaba la mejilla, encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos claros.

-Sigues siendo tan… cálida- comentó la rubia sonriendo de lado. La niña asintió y se volvió a abrazar con fuerza escondiendo su rostro nuevamente- ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o nos vamos a congelar los tres aquí afuera?

Tori volvió a asentir pero no se movió de cómo estaba.

-Okey- exclamó la rubia mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la alzaba llevándola hacia adentro- ponlo en la chochera- dijo dándole unas llaves Cú.

-Enseguida- obedeció recibiéndolas- Ah y… supongo que querrás bañarte antes de comer. Hazlo y te esperaremos en la sala.

-De hecho… creo que no podre acompañarlos en la cena- comento deteniendo sus pasos y mirándolo- necesito que revises una herida en mi espalda y creo que tendré que pasar esta noche en la capsula.

-Bien.

* * *

-Apuesto mi alma a que el que intentó curarte está herida no abrió un libro de medicina en su vida.

Cú ya estaba haciendo el quinto punto de una herida profunda que requería de por lo menos siete, un tajo considerable que iba desde el comienzo del omoplato y se perdía en la mitad de la espalda.

-No, hizo lo que pudo…

-Claro…

Podía apreciar que el cuerpo de su protegida tenía varios golpes y que pese a la primera impresión que había dado en la entrada se encontraba muy lejos de estar bien.

-Ya termine aquí- anuncio cortando el hilo y limpiando la zona- otra zona más que necesite de puntos.

-La pierna izquierda.

-Claro, te vi algo coja al terminar de subir las escaleras. Muéstrame.

La rubia se quitó los pantalones y dejo ver un nuevo vendaje en el muslo izquierdo. Cú lo corto con las tijeras que tenía en mano y vio la herida.

-Un cuchillo- comentó tocando cerca de la herida- entro por aquí y salió por acá… lindo. Increíble que no te haya arrancado parte de la carne. Recuéstate.

La rubia hizo caso mientras miraba el techo de la sala de recuperación. Esta sala tenía dos niveles, uno inferior el cual estaba ocupada en el centro por la mesa de observaciones donde se encontraba tendida y uno superior que constaba de balcones internos con su respectiva escalera… donde podía ver a Tori sentada con las piernas colgando, observándola.

Sintió la aguja penetrando en su piel y saliendo rápidamente y su cuerpo dio un involuntario espasmo.

-Lo lamento- dijo con calma Cú.

-Descuida.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a esto, al dolor y saber disimularlo, pero el espasmo debió ser muy notorio ya que la cara de Tori mostraba otro grado de preocupación.

-Ha mejorado inmensamente- comento el chico intentando distraer a su paciente del dolor- y tan solo con tres años de entrenamiento, no puedo imaginarme que tan lejos podría llegar de mayor.

-¿Qué tal su resistencia?

-Justo tocas su punto débil- rio el varón- es muy veloz e inteligente, muy inteligente y, aunque compensa bien en otros aspectos, su resistencia y fuerza no son impresionantes.

-¿Dirías que es débil?

-No, no diría eso. Solo es algo… pequeña… aún es muy joven.

-Tú ya no eras adversario para mí cuando tenía 9 años.

-Mmm… ciertamente…- concordó el mayor y nuevamente cortó el hilo- ya está.

-¿Esta lista la capsula?

-Si.

-Bien.

La rubia, vestida ahora solo con su ropa interior se encamino a un rincón de la sala. Allí había una capsula verticalmente inclinada, donde podía entrar cómodamente una persona adulta. Se metió en ella apoyando su espalda en el respaldo blanco que poseía y se acomodó un respirador que cubría la zona abarcada desde la nariz hasta la quijada.

-Segura que necesitas esto, tienes tiempo para recuperarte y descansar apropiadamente.

-Ambos sabemos que esta es la forma más rápida para recuperarme… y necesito hacerlo rápido- la voz se le escuchaba algo apagada debido al respirador, pero entendible.

-Como digas- se rindió el varón y yendo a la consola hizo que un vidrio cubriera la parte frontal de la capsula sellándola. Acto seguido la capsula comenzó a llenarse de agua desde los pies.

Tori podía observar todo desde arriba, incluso admirar como las manos de la rubia se cerraban y parecía notablemente incomoda, más luchaba por controlarse.

-No le duele, si es lo que piensas- la tranquilizo Cú cuando Tori estaba ya al lado de él, ambos mirando la capsula.

-Lo se… sé cómo funciona- contesto Tori sin dejar de contemplar a la chica que ya estaba sumergida totalmente en ese líquido de un verde trasparentado- es solo solución fisiológica con varias medicinas… cicatrizantes, coagulantes y desinfectantes. Leí el manual y algunos de los libros de aquí.

-Sí… algo así- contesto el varón mientras cercioraba algunas cosas en el panel. Una de las pantallas mostraba el acelerado ritmo cardiaco que llevaba la persona adentro- ella odia estas cosas.

-Sumergirse… sí…

Cú dejo la pantalla para mirar con curiosidad a Tori, la chica seguía muy concentrada en su tutora, pero no alarmada o angustiada, ahora simplemente curiosa.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el aparato mostró una armonía más tranquila en su pulso y solo entonces la rubia abrió los ojos. Su rostro mostraba todas las cualidades de una persona muy agotada.

-Sera mejor que la dejemos descansar, tienes que estudiar francés aun- comento el varón apagando las luces de la sala, dispuesto a irse.

-Estudiare aquí, traje mis libros- contestó al instante la más pequeña mirándolo con determinación y una sonrisa.

El chico ni siquiera se opuso y prendió una lámpara en una mesa del costado. Esa luz y la que desprendía la capsula fueron las únicas que dejo encendidas.

No queriendo demorarse más, salió dejándola solas en la habitación. Tori no perdió tampoco el tiempo y tomo sus libros que aún estaban en la parte alta de la escalera. Al bajar los puso sobre el escritorio y se comprometió a empezar.

Luego de varios minutos Tori se distraía mirando cada tanto a la rubia, había notado algunos hilos rojos que se desvanecía en el agua, cerca de las heridas que había visto previamente. Los ojos de su tutora permanecían abiertos mirando el suelo, pestañaba cada tanto.

La mirada de la latina se posó entonces en la consola que había manejado el varón previamente. Había visto varias veces todo el procedimiento y ahora solo tenía su mirada puesta en el micrófono que descansaba allí.

Titubeo por unos momentos cuando ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, pero finalmente presiono el botón negro que se encontraba en el panel.

-¿Pue… puedes escucharme?

Por respuesta la rubia levanto sus ojos claros con rapidez hacia Tori, haciendo que la niña se asustara de repente.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al instante, obviando el sobresalto.

La respuesta tardo un poco pero la chica en al capsula terminó asintiendo.

-¿Qué… que tal te fue?- pregunto con curiosidad pero no recibió respuesta, solo una insistente mirada- oh, claro claro, solo… asiente o niega. ¿Te fue bien?- una negación por respuesta- ¿Terminaste mal tu misión?

Ahora la respuesta tardo pero la chica finalmente negó. Tori esperaba que la respuesta sea negativa.

"Si no es "bien" es un "mal" ¿cierto?"

-No terminaste aun… ¿cierto?- nuevamente sin respuesta, solo una mirada cansada- ¿Te vas a ir a pronto?- ahora un asentimiento- ¿y vas a volver pronto?- nuevamente sin respuestas- pasaron tres meses ¿no puedes aunque sea quedarte una semana?- una negación contundente.

Tori alejó la mano del comunicador y resopló mirando por la sala con desinterés, para cuando volvió la vista a la rubia esta la miraba con atención, su mirada se desvió entonces a los cuadernos de Tori.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso?- preguntó la niña señalando el escritorio- son los libros de francés. Cú dice que apesto en francés, pero está exagerando, mira…

Tori se irguió un poco y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

\- Je suis Tori, je suis 11 ans ammmm Je vis ici en allemagne ... y ammm Où est la gare?- finalizó con contundencia y una sonrisa. La rubia solo le levantó una ceja- ¿Lo dije mal ?- dos asentimiento por respuesta- quizas si deba seguir estudiando un poco mas- otros asentimientos.

Tori dejo el panel con el microfono y se volvio a meter en sus libros. La rubia creyo que ya podria volver a descansar y comenzó a cerrar los ojos…

-¿Cuantos idiomas hablas ?

La voz la hizo mirar nuevamente en la sala hasta encontrarla, solo le levanto nuevamente la ceja.

-Oh, cierto, cierto, asentir o negar… bien ¿tres idiomas?- negación- ¿cuatro idiomas?- negación –¿cinco idiomas? – Negación- no puede ser que hables más de seis idiomas- asentimiento- ¿Sí?- nuevo asentimiento- ¿más de 6 idiomas?- afirmación- ¿Siete?- afirmación- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Me tendré que aprender siete idiomas? Soy malísima en el francés… y el alemán me costó horrores ¡Y vivimos en Alemania! ¿Debo aprender ruso? Por favor dime que no hablas ruso ¿Es importante el ruso?- nuevo asentimiento- demonios.

Tori se dejó caer en el asiento haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Solo pensar en tener que hablar idiomas que consideraba más complicados que el francés le hacía doler la cabeza. Creyó que jamás aprendería el Alemán pero con practica…

Volvió su vista a la capsula, la rubia parecía estar nuevamente concentrada en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Fue muy duro?- pregunto logrando que levantara su vista hacia ella de nuevo- El trabajo… esta vez… ¿fue muy duro?- recibió un lento asentimiento- debes estar muy cansada ¿Estas muy cansada?- otros asentimientos- claro, claro… entiendo. Yo voy… seguiré estudiando por ahí, tu duerme y si necesitas algo…- Tori se detuvo a pensar- estaré aquí… estudiando… ya no te molesto, descansa.

Y con eso último se alejó del panel y se puso detrás de sus libros. Cada tanto volvía la mirada a la capsula, las primeras veces la rubia seguía mirando el suelo… pero las últimas ya tenía sus ojos totalmente cerrados.

* * *

Cú entro nuevamente a la sala de recuperación muy entrada a la mañana. No le sorprendió ver a Tori ya dormida apoyada en la mesa ni tampoco ver a la ama de casa despierta mirándolo desde la capsula.

Fue directamente hasta el panel y comenzó a drenar el agua, luego el vidrio se abrió y la chica se sintió con la libertad de sacarse el respirador y dar dos pasos hacia afuera.

-Comenzaba a creer que me buscarías para almorzar- dijo con algo de fastidio en un tono bajo.

-Había olvidado que eras de madrugar- se excusó bromeando- el programa me informo solo hace unos minutos que ya estabas lista, no te quejes, esta vez sí hizo falta varias horas, estabas muy lastimada.

-Estaba bien- debatió poniéndose la bata de baño que el varón le ofrecía- ¿Qué hora es?

-Pasadas las 11 a.m.

-Es muy tarde- se volvió a quejar ya encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás suyo la hizo detenerse.

Cú le hizo seña con la cabeza hacia Tori. La rubia se acercó al escritorio y la miro con detenimiento. La latina estaba manchando su libro de francés con baba.

-Llévala a su cuarto, que descanse bien. No durmió en toda la noche, debe llevar así unas cuantas horas- ordeno y se alejó de la niña para que el mayor la levantara en sus brazos, Tori ni abrió los ojos- Dios, la podrían raptar y ni siquiera lo notaria.

-Siento pena por el infeliz que intente algo así.

* * *

-Veo que ya almorzaste apropiadamente- dijo introduciéndose Cú entrando a la sala de investigación de la casa, donde podía ver la bandeja que había preparado sin reparos totalmente vacía- ¿Son los datos nuevos?- pregunto viendo una de las tres enormes pantallas que tenía en frente. La rubia solo asintió.

Los nuevos datos y requerimientos habían llegado hace horas y una carta donde se exigía una reunión inmediata.

Cú diviso también una pequeña ventana abierta a un costado de la pantalla de la izquierda. Era de la sala de piscina. Podía ver a alguien flotando justo en medio.

-Veo que la damita se levantó pronto- comentó agrandando la ventana y viendo como Tori intentaba resistir flotando de forma vertical. Su interlocutora no dijo nada y siguió viendo algunos papeles recién impresos.

El varón siguió contemplando a la niña hasta que esta, cansada, comenzó a nadar al borde para descansar.

-Supongo que tenerte aquí la motiva más y…

-La computadora central de la casa- lo cortó abruptamente- fue violada… no una, sino varias veces. Las carpetas y los documentos privados fueron abiertos, incluso copiados. ¿Alguien entro a nuestro sistema sin que lo notemos hasta ahora?- ahora la mirada que recibía era un poco más dura.

-Ah sí… hace un par de meses el sistema me notificó que alguien estaba copiando los archivos- contesto con algo de desinterés.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no hiciste nada? ¿Los rastreaste? ¿Dejaste que se lo llevaran?

-Oh, por supuesto que hice algo. Busque la fuente del intruso inmediatamente… pero seguir el protocolo nos iba a salir muy caro esta vez ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… si mandaba el virus de destrucción de archivos… íbamos a tener que reparar todo "nuestro" sistema central desde cero.

-¿Nuestro?

-Sí, veras… la fuente del intruso… provenía de esta casa.

A la rubia le tomó unos segundos comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo le dio una mirada escéptica.

-Te dije que no era muy fuerte y resistente, pero que compensaba bastante en otros aspectos- siguió para dar a entender que lo que ella creía era cierto- A la niña se le da bien la programación, muy bien. Solo 11 años y fue capaz de violar el sistema central de la casa. Bueno, aunque estoy seguro que no sabe que era fácil de rastrear… pero solo tiene 11. Yo le doy un par de años más y puedo asegurarte que podría manipular un aeropuerto sin ser detectada.

-¿Qué buscaba?- preguntó intentando no parecer sorprendida.

-Bueno… copio varios archivos, cualquiera que te involucrara y fuera de fácil acceso al principio. Luego se concentró en cosas más específicas, como su padre y el clan detrás de su madre… y luego se obsesión por conseguir los informes que relatan sobre…- hizo una pausa para ponerle suspenso y para fastidiar a la chica que lo observaba con una paciencia fingida- sobre ti y tu familia.

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto ya temiendo esa respuesta.

-Solo lo que dicen los informes oficiales de esa fecha, recortes de diario y observaciones tuyas sobre las raíces de los asuntos… no sabe mucho, pero sabe.

-¿Y tú la dejaste? Así por así ¿Y ya?- indago acomodándose en su silla y mirando la pantalla donde se encontraba Tori.

-Bueno, me pareció que la damita había puesto mucho esfuerzo por violar y llegar a esos archivos… no tuve corazón para quitarle su recompensa.

Ambos vieron como Tori se zambullía nuevamente en la piscina y se posicionaba en el centro. La rubia disimuladamente activo el cronometro de su reloj cuando vio que la niña comenzaba a flotar en vertical.

Pasaron un par de minutos en lo que ninguno de los dos hizo nada más que mirar. Tori comenzaba a hundirse y dar uno que otro manotazo para mantener su cabeza fuera del agua. Un minuto más y comenzó a nadar hacia el borde. La rubia entonces giro su asiento y miro seria al varón.

-Ni siquiera 4 minutos ¿Es en serio?

-En su defensa no durmió bien anoche- intentó defender Cú pero inclusive antes de que Tori se metiera sabia cuanto iba a durar, en un buen día su aprendiz llegaba a los 5 minutos, marca considerablemente buena para alguien de su edad… pero para alguien como Lancer…

-Es ridículo- dijo la ama de casa poniéndose de pie dispuesta a ir a la misma sala- tráeme esos papeles, necesito que me los leas.

Cú se temo su tiempo para poner los papeles en una carpeta y seguirla.

La sala de la piscina era una sala diseñada para el esparcimiento. Las paredes eran de mármol color crema al igual que el suelo y estaba dotada, aparte de la enorme piscina, por juegos de sillas y reposeras. El techo era de un enorme vidrio resistente que dejaba pasar el sol, cuando lo había. Si esperaban un día caluroso al norte de Alemania podrían vivir sin usar la piscina, pero la habitación térmica hacia al lugar caluroso y agradable.

-Metete de nuevo y solamente cuando te estés ahogando, del verbo tragando agua por la boca, recién comienzas a nadar hacia el borde- ordenó sin preámbulos mientras caminaba hacia Tori.

-Buen día- saludo Tori aun sonriendo.

-Buen día ¿Cómo despertaste?- respondió aun con la misma seriedad que traía desde el inicio.

-Algo tarde…

-¿Desayunaste?

-Sí.

-¿Pesado?

-Solo un yogurt.

-Bien, entonces, metete de nuevo y no salgas hasta que te estés ahogando- volvió a ordenar.

Con un suspiro la latina se volvió a meter en la piscina y comenzó a nadar hasta el borde. Una vez allí se concentró en alinearse en vertical y comenzar a flotar dando ligeros movimientos con sus pies y manos.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto desde el borde la rubia.

-No- contesto con tranquilidad la morena.

-Pareces nerviosa.

-Pues no lo estoy.

-Bien, porque si te pones nerviosa te hundirás antes- comentó y dejó pasar algunos segundos mientras miraba su reloj- ¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco…

-Bien, mantén tu cabeza fuera del agua e intenta relajarte, piensa en algo bonito… o en algo que te enoje, da igual.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te lea?- preguntó Cú desde atrás viendo una oportunidad para interrumpir.

-Comienza por los nuevos nombres que llegaron.

-Ok.

Tori podía escuchar apenas lo que decían los mayores, ya se había comenzado a agitar y varias veces el agua llego a taparla hasta los ojos, le costaba respirar, pero quería seguir intentándolo unos segundos más.

-Garcias Oliver en lo que es seguridad de la zona y vigilancia, no encontraron conexión con él y…

Tori tenía más tiempo la cabeza metida bajo el agua que afuera y fue cuando decidió comenzar a nadar hacia el borde.

-Fred shoju segunda mano de…

-4 minutos 35 segundos- Cú fue interrumpido por la rubia que le recriminaba a Tori- Ni siquiera 5 minutos ¿Te parece un buen tiempo?

-Estoy algo cansada, es la quinta zambullida que hago hoy.

-Los intervalos de descansos para la recuperación son de no más de 4 minutos, tú te tomas 10, deberías estar más que descansada para rendir lo mismo que en el primer intento. ¡De nuevo!

-¡Todavía no paso ni 2 minutos!

-Sí, y tu deberías de estar resistiendo 10 minutos ¡cuando poco! flotando en vertical, no te mereces un descanso tan prologando por un esfuerzo tan pobre, hazlo de nuevo y gánatelo- ordenó para la niña solo la miro con enojo- ¡Ahora!

Tori de mala gana se soltó del borde y se posiciono nuevamente en el centro, intentando mantenerse a flote, pero solo un par de segundos más y ya sentía que se hundía de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso? Ni siquiera duraste dos minutos ahora, no tengo que ver ni el cronometro para saberlo.

-¡Estoy cansada!- se quejó saliendo del agua.

-Pues vete a dormir- le ordenó ahora tirándole una toalla. Esto paró el enojo de Tori llenándola de confusión- ¡Vé!

La rubia le dio la espalda y se sentó en una de las reposaderas.

-Te quedaste Fred shoju ¿Segunda mano de quién?- le hablo a Cu y este nuevamente volvió su vista a los papeles.

-Es la segunda mano de señor King, pero tampoco hay registros de una conexión o antecedentes con los contrarios, no creen que le puedas sacar información.

-Ellos creen que el buen feudal es imposible de traicionar.

-Bueno ¿esa no fue la causa de que salieran mal las cosas?

-Sí… cierto. Entonces es ridículo que le sigamos buscando la quinta pata al gato. Léeme la ficha del arquitecto. El señor West y…

-¡Ni siquiera tu resistes 10 minutos flotando! ¡Odias el agua!

Unos segundos de silencio le siguieron al grito de enojo.

-Es verdad que no me gusta "el agua" como dices… ¿y qué?- preguntó con desinterés la rubia.

-¿No crees que es hipócrita de tu parte exigirle a alguien que haga algo que tú no puedes hacer?

-"Hipócrita" fue una de las palabras de la semana pasada- explicó Cú y luego se volteo a Tori- bien utilizado señorita.

-Yo no "odio" el agua. Si vas a leer archivos y documentos prohibidos y husmear donde nadie te llama- advirtió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie- por lo menos ten la decencia de leerlos bien.

Acto seguido se quitó el buzo que llevaba y los zapatos, metiéndose de clavado en la piscina y emergiendo justo en el medio.

-¿Tienes un cronometro?- le pregunto al varón, este asintió y puso su reloj de muñeca a contar- bien, me estabas por leer la ficha del señor West.

-Sí, bien, como dices él es el jefe en construcción, el arquitecto. Tiene sentido que te concentres en él, si alguien sabe cómo entrar en la fortaleza es este hombre.

-¿Crees que se ponga de nuestro lado?

-Pues… no tiene problema de dinero, así que no creo de poder sobornarlo según esto… es un fiel amigo del feudal…no lo traicionaría, parece ser una buena relación.

-Bien, lo que me interesa ahora son los planos… todos los arquitectos guardan sus planos, más si es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso como la fortaleza de los King.

-Pero no te los va a dar.

-¿Quién dijo que se los iba a pedir?

Cú hizo una pausa mientras leía en silencio los papeles que tenía en frente. Se dirigió a uno de los juegos de sillas mientras comenzaba a organizar los ficheros en la mesa de vidrio.

Tori contaba interiormente los segundos que pasaban. Su tutora no parecía fatigada o cansada, cualquiera que la viera juraría que podría estar allí eternamente.

Un "beep beep" se escuchó en la sala y Lancer anuncio que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos mientras no despegaba su vista de las hojas.

-Déjalo correr- comento la rubia aun en el agua- supongo que te enviaron también los planos de su casa ¿verdad?

-Supones mal, solo tengo los nombres de otros miembros de la familia. Quizás en la reunión de hoy puedas pedir más información.

-Quizás…

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando los dos escucharon como algo rompía la superficie del agua. A Tori le tomo unos segundos ponerse a la par de la rubia y sin mirarla, con una expresión seria clavada en el borde se concentró para mantenerse en forma vertical, determinada a no salir a menos que se esté muriendo.

-Léeme sobre su familia.

-Richard West: Hermano mayor de una familia de tres hermanos, uno de ellos muertos y otra residiendo en Miami. Su madre aún vive y su padre murió por "suicidio"… supondré que las comillas en "suicidio" significa que estas personas no lo creen así.

-Supondremos eso…- concordó la rubia que de reojo miraba a Tori, la niña ya estaba comenzando a mostrar desestabilidad pero mantenía la cabeza por completo fuera del agua y aun luchaba por mantener la calma- ¿Qué más dice sobre su familia? ¿Casado? ¿Hijos?

-Tiene dos hijos, una niña de 11 años y un bebé de 10 meses. Jadelyn A. West y Jared A. West respectivamente. Van a colegio privado y tienen guardaespaldas.

-¿Quién se encarga de su custodia?

-No dice…

-¿Es que no saben hacer un reporte?

-Supongo que no estaban pensando en secuestrar a los niños para intercambiarlos por planos de la residencia donde habita su objetivo.

-Sí, supongo que siguen pensando como un franco le pueda dar un tiro justo a la neurona del feudal y hacer de ese modo que este les diga lo que necesitan saber. ¡Dios! Juro que hacen buenas películas pero en lo que organizaciones de inteligencia respecta son…

Fue interrumpida por unos chasqueo a su par, Tori daba algunos manotazos para mantenerse a flote. Tardo unos segundos pero se logró estabilizar apenas, aunque su cabeza se hundía cada tanto y se notaba la fatiga.

-¿Qué hay sobre su esposa?- preguntó poniendo atención nuevamente a Cú pero sin descuidar por completo a la niña

-Julieth Planns.

-Planns… el apellido me es familiar.

-Es una familia con cierto poder en Europa, al parecer viajo por estudios a Norteamerica y conoció al señor West, era muy joven a diferencia de él… pero parece un matrimonio sincero y…

Tori ya no distinguía las palabras. Quería seguir luchando hasta que ya no pudiera más… y ese era el caso ahora. Cuando sus ojos vieron que ya estaba a varios centímetros por debajo de la superficie quiso dar los manotazos de antes para darse aire, pero sus manos ya no llegaban a salir del agua. La desesperación la invadió al tiempo que notaba que no tenía fuerzas para impulsarse más. Entonces sintió como algo la jalaba del cuello y la devolvía a la superficie. Tomó una bocanada al salir y movió frenéticamente los brazos de nuevo.

La rubia la acercó hasta su espalda e hizo que Tori le pasara el brazo por su cuello. La latina seguía tosiendo mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de la mayor, la cual seguía flotando en vertical, manteniéndose calmada.

-¿Qué más hay de ella? ¿Trabaja? ¿Dónde? ¿También tiene escolta?

-La señora West falleció hace un par de días.

-¿Dice la causa?

-Oficialmente no ha salido ningún comunicado… ¿Extraoficialmente?... parece complicado.

-Bien… entonces tenemos al buen arquitecto devastado con la repentina muerte de su esposa que lo dejo con dos niños.

-¿Te parece un buen blanco al cual apuntar?

-Ya veremos…

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Resulta que ahora tengo una gran objetivo gran… y este requiere que escriba mucho y practique mucho así que… ¡Felicidades, son mis conejillos de india! XD

Y me tendrán escribiendo varias cosas a partir de ahora.

Comenten, que comentar es aliento de vida pa´ mi

El siguiente cap es corto asi que lo subiré muy pero que muy pronto :)


	5. Snow Rain

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_**Snow Rain**_

* * *

_I'm finally here __  
__The place where we met_

_Buried in the fragments of time  
The stars disappear into the distance  
Within long-lasting pain  
My wish would freeze_

* * *

-¿Iremos a cenar?

-Algo así…

-¿Puedo pedir comida?

-Supongo.

-¿Y puedo comprarme algo en alguna tienda?

-Si encuentras alguna abierta cuando terminemos.

-¿Y me acompañaras?

La rubia suspiró y asintió al pedido. No habían pasado ni siquiera 10 minutos que habían dejado la mansión atrás y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas preguntas llevaba formulando Tori.

Aunque el frio era casi palpable, el auto las mantenía a gusto a ambas. No le preocupaba la ruta, ya que el auto, "su" auto, estaba diseñado para las carreteras con bajas temperaturas, inclusive si el camino estaba congelado, pero esta vez no era el caso.

Una de las ventajas de vivir aislada pero con vecinos iguales de ricos que uno es que tienes privilegios como la gente de vial que te limpia las carreteras 3 veces al día por una propina considerable.

Aun así la ciudad a la que debían llegar quedaba a horas… aunque en un Audi R8 ese tiempo se disminuía considerablemente.

La rubia posicionó el cambio y apretó el acelerador. La cabeza de Tori se hizo para atrás hundiéndose en el sillón.

-Creo que vas un poco rápido- comentó sin despegar la mirada del camino, si miraba hacia los costados se mareaba.

-¿Ese es un problema?

-No…- negó con algo de duda- ¿Yo podré manejar así algún día?

-Algún día.

-¿Este auto?

-No, mi auto no. Tu auto si quieres.

-¿Y cuándo tendré mi auto?

-Cuando sepas manejar.

-¿Y tú me enseñaras a manejar?

-Quizás…

-¿Cuándo?

-Algún día.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que la rubia tomo una curva sin mermar la velocidad de forma considerable.

-¿Chocaste alguna vez?- preguntó luego de acomodarse el cinturón por tercera vez.

-¿De verdad quieres la respuesta de eso ahora?- indagó la mayor.

-Mmm no- contestó al pensarlo demasiado- mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte.

-Me dijiste que vamos a cenar ¿cierto?

-Sí, eso te dije.

-Pero es más bien una reunión ¿cierto? De la que hablabas ayer con Cú.

-Ajam…

-¿Y pidieron reunirse con Lancer?- preguntó con algo de emoción.

-Sí, pero Lancer no va a reuniones…

-Pero… estas yendo…

-No voy en calidad de Lancer, me hare pasar por su secretaria. Es más seguro de esa forma.

-¿Siempre que vas a reuniones haces esto?

-La mayoría de veces, Sí.

-¿Cuándo no?

-Depende, sí no hace falta ocultar mi identidad o tengo que imponer cierta presencia. Solo si es necesario que vaya como Lancer. Prefiero trabajar en las sombras lo más posible.

-Mmmm ya veo- terminó Tori poniendo mucha atención ahora al rostro de su conductora.

Se había sorprendido muchos minutos atrás llevando un maquillaje que cubría a la perfección su labio lastimado y los moretones cerca de la mejilla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de repente la rubia haciendo que Tori mirara rápidamente al camino de nuevo.

-Nada, nada… me preguntaba si… ammm ¿También tapaste la herida de tu espalda con maquillaje?

-Llevo una pollera formal negra que hace juego con el chaleco que tengo arriba de la camisa blanca de etiqueta… y por si no lo viste, también un saco negro en la parte de atrás ¿Crees que mi espalda necesita maquillaje?

-Emm… ¿Y si comienza a sangrar?

-Eso no pasara.

-¿Y no te duele?

-Por supuesto.

Condujeron en silencio por un largo tramo. Tori conocía bien el camino a la ciudad. Había ido allí varias veces, aunque le hubieran gustado que hubieran sido más con su tutora. Esta vez era la primera en la que le pedían asistir a una reunión que tenga que ver con Lancer. Decir que la latina estaba emocionada era poco.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama la asistente de Lancer?

-No lo he decidido todavía- recordó la rubia y apretando un botón de la gaveta de acompañante la abrió- tu elige.

Tori metió la mano donde había un montón de identificaciones con la foto de la rubia pero con diferentes nombres, nacionalidades y fechas.

-Amm esta, Alexia Pretovic.

-Se pronuncia "Pretovich"

-Okey ¿Y yo quien seré?

-Ponte el nombre que quieras pero debes llevar mi mismo apellido.

-¿Soy tu hija?

-¿Nos parecemos?

-Mmm no, pero puedo ser adoptada.

-Yo estaba pensando más en una sobrina.

-Eso también puede funcionar…

-Bien, ya llegamos- anuncio la mayor deteniéndose a las afueras de lo que aprecia un restaurant muy lujoso.

-No creo que alguien te quiera matar aquí, es muy bonito.

-No conoces a estas personas- comentó apagando el motor- bien ¿ya elegiste el nombre?

-Mmmmm Vanessa.

-¿Vanessa?

-No, no, espera Valeria.

-¿Valeria?

-No, no, no… Valerie- dijo Tori y la rubia no pregunto solo se quedó viendo como la chica se convencía que ese era el nombre que quería usar- Sí, sí, Valerie.

-Okey Valerie Petrovic, debes actuar como si estuvieras en una cena común y corriente, haz lo que toda niña de 11 años haría en tu lugar, ese es tu papel, debes cumplir tu papel y no ensuciar mi papel ¿Quién soy yo?

-Alexia Petrovic, mi tía.

-Buena chica- felicitó mientras se bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta a su acompañante- te traje aquí porque quiero que observes y seas atenta, aprendas del medio… no lo arruines.

-Ajam- asintió convencida.

Ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde dos hombres con sonrisa y traje les abrieron las puertas.

Sí Tori estaba impresionada por el exterior el interior la dejó aún más anonadada. La mayoría de las cosas del lugar parecían a su vista de cristal y de un muy bien pulido y pulcro toque de madera.

Un enorme hogar con el fuego encendido, algo muy común en la zona, robaba la atención del centro. Un olor delicioso invadía su nariz, producto de los diversos platos que se servían en la cena.

-¿Valerie?- la llamó la rubia viendo que la niña se quedaba atrás siguiendo con la vista como uno de los mozos llevaba un plato flameante- ¿Valerie?

Al no obtener aun la atención de la niña, la mayor tuvo que volver en sus pasos, pero se detuvo antes de llegar. Pudo divisar a una chica con traje que se acercaba a Tori, una cara familiar.

-Impresionante ¿Verdad?

Tori se dio vuelta buscando quien le hablaba, una chica de tez morena concentraba sus ojos verdes en ella.

-Umh…- exclamó con duda buscando a la rubia la cual encontró acercándose a ella.

-¿Te perdiste?- preguntó la chica viendo también en la misma dirección- ¿Es tu mamá?

-Ammmm bueno no, es decir no, ella es… es Alexa y yo soy… yo soy ¡Valerie! Eso, mucho gusto, sí…- terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa extendiendo la mano.

La chica la miró con una sonrisa aún más ancha y se la estrechó.

-Valerie… ese es un hermoso nombre.

Tori sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, una sensación muy rara la invadía y podía jurar que sentía sus rodillas un poco débiles.

-Sí, eso mismo pensó mi hermana- con las palabras una mano se apoyó en su hombro y eso fue lo que necesito para romper el contacto con esos ojos que la hacían perderse- tú debes de ser Olivia.

-¡Whoa!- se sorprendió la muchacha posando toda su atención en la rubia ahora- ¿Eres adivina o algo? Porque sí ese es mi nombre y me temo que no es tan bonito como el de esta señorita, como…

-Soy Alexia Petrovic, asistente de Lancer- y con solo esas palabras la sonrisa de la chica se borró- vi una foto tuya en los expediente que nos enviaron temprano.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto- ahora Olivia se ponía derecha y encaraba con otra sonrisa- los estábamos esperando, por favor, sígame… ¿Solo usted?

-Y mi sobrina- agregó la rubia refregando un poco el hombro de Tori- Lancer me mandó para discutir los asuntos y… Valerie tenía hambre.

-Claro, claro… por favor- asintió la de ojos verdes y camino esperando que la siguieran.

-Estoy muy segura que tus entrenamientos incluyen novelas, series, películas, entre otras cosas, en las cuales se te pide que aprecies como desenvolverte en un entorno social. Hacemos mucho hincapié en el carisma y la elocuencia… así que…

-Solo… me distraje un poco- se excusó la menor.

-No puedes.

-Bien… bien…

Ambas siguieron a la morena hasta llegar a una mesa cerca de un ventanal del lugar, donde se podían ver a dos hombres hablando desinteresadamente.

-Señores- se introduje la chica haciendo que los dos hombres la miren- ya llego su cita.

-¿Lancer?- preguntó el que parecía tener más edad, mirando primero a la rubia y luego a Tori.

-Me temo que no señor Dillas, Lancer no podrá acompañarnos esta noche. Mi nombre es Alexia Petrovic, su asistente, me pidió asistir a la reunión que con urgencia exigía.

-No me suena tu nombre- dijo con soberbia el mayor- y pedí claramente ver a Lancer… ¿o no será?…- hizo una pausa y nuevamente aprecio a Tori, la cual trago saliva y tomó la mano de su tutora- A no ser que este muerto…

-Le aseguro que Lancer está bien, ansioso de recibir la información que complementa la que enviaron temprano- dijo con soltura la rubia sin inmutarse, incluso sonreía- señor Dillas a mi jefe le gustan los trabajos bien hecho y "finalizados". Desea acabar esto tanto como usted. Mi nombre y todo lo que necesita saber de mi es realmente prescindible. Usted sabe bien que la información que mandó está protegida y es imposible que alguien, aparte de Lancer, sepa de la reunión de esta noche.

-Disculpe a mi padre señorita Petrovic- ahora el que hablaba era el hombre de al lado, notablemente más joven que el primero- entienda que por lo sucedido hace unos días este algo… "dudoso". Siéntese por favor, siéntese… hablemos.

La rubia asintió y sentó a Tori primero, sentándose ella en la silla continúa.

-¿Y esta hermosa señorita quién es?- preguntó el muchacho con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Valerie, Valerie Petrovic- se presentó Tori devolviendo a sonrisa. Su contestación, aunque formal, fue graciosa para alguien de su edad, lo que género que el chico riera.

-¿Por qué Lancer mandaría a una niña a una reunión como esta?- quiso saber el señor Dillas sin dejar de inspeccionar a Tori.

-La niña es mi sobrina, señor Dillas. Se está quedando conmigo estos días y debido a que esta reunión fue de último momento no encontré… una niñera- terminó por explicar tomando el menú en sus manos- aparte, Lancer me aseguró que es solo una cena informativa, nada peligroso… ¿O sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Nosotros somos leales al bando en el que estamos. Si tu jefe piensa que lo traicionamos ¡pues se equivoca!

-Padre…- lo llamó el muchacho interrumpiendo la rabieta a tiempo- por favor, cenemos.

* * *

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con cierta armonía. El señor Dillas parecía calmarse a medida que la rubia hablaba, dando prueba de la confidencialidad y alianza de Lancer.

Tori por su parte tenía un problema: Olivia , la cual se sentó a su lado, se pasó toda la cena hablando con ella, preguntándole cosas sobre la escuela, sus amigos y su casa, lo cual requirió un enorme esfuerzo de su capacidad imaginativa… más allá de eso, Tori sentía como le costaba concentrarse y no perderse en aquellos ojos verdes.

Si su misión era poner atención a lo que hablaban en la charla los mayores, pues estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

-… me dijeron que debía recibir unos informes, algo específico que se les pidió- comentó la rubia y ambos mayores asintieron.

-Olivia, por favor, los papeles.

La de ojos verdes interrumpió su charla con la niña, la cual disimuló un suspiro de alivio, y sacó de un portafolio unas carpetas.

-Esta es la información que solicito Lancer- dijo el más joven mostrando el contenido. Tori también puso particular atención en las hojas- nos gustaría saber, antes de entregar los documentos, cual es la finalidad que tiene pensando Lancer para esto.

-No solemos revelar nuestros métodos señor Dillas. Entenderá que luego de lo sucedido hace algunos días, insistamos en seguir así.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señorita Petrovic, pero entienda también nuestra preocupación por el éxito de la misión. Se suponía que a estas alturas todas deberíamos estar brindando… pero sin embargo, aquí estamos.

-Si quiere proponer un brindis ahora, estaré complacida de chocar copas con usted- sonrió la de ojos claros- Lancer no falla, el traerá lo que piden.

-Y no lo dudo, su historial… su leyenda es infalible. Realmente creemos que estamos tratando con el mejor. Es solo que no entiendo cómo saber de un arquitecto en Los Angeles ayuda a una misión en el otro punto del país donde…

-Que hermosa casa.

El chico se vio interrumpido por la latina, que miraba con inocencia una imagen en la carpeta donde había una hermosa mansión con un campo verde que la rodeaba.

-¿Puedo ver?

-Claro muñeca, ten- accedió el muchacho pasándole la carpeta.

-Me gustaría discutir esto con algo de privacidad- exigió el mayor viendo con desconfianza como Tori pasaba las paginas, pero la niña parecía genuinamente interesada en las imágenes- Olivia ¿Por qué no llevas a la niña a dar una vuelta por el lugar? seguro encontrara muy interesante los cuadros que hay cerca del hogar.

-Sí, señor Dillas- accedió inmediatamente la chica, poniéndose de pie, pero la mirada de la rubia la detuvo al instante- claro, si a la señorita Petrovic no le molesta separarse de su sobrina.

Tori miró a su tutora con algo de duda, quizás se había arriesgado a pedir la carpeta, rompiendo así su estado de poca importancia.

-No, estoy de acuerdo. Valerie, ve con la señorita, seguro disfrutas los cuadros- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a la niña, la cual asintió, poniéndose de pie- ella adora el arte- mencionó mirando aun con cierta intensidad a la chica.

Olivia le ofreció la mano a Tori y esta la aceptó, alejándose.

-Es una niña encantadora- comentó el joven una vez ambas estuvieron muy lejos.

-Lo es. Ahora… ¿Qué es lo quieren saber?

-¿Para que necesita Lancer la información del Señor West?- preguntó sin vueltas el mayor.

-Ya se los dije, no estoy autorizada a dar ese tipo de información.

-¿Lancer no confía en nosotros? ¿Es eso? Dime la verdad niña ¿El cree que fuimos nosotros lo que pusimos la trampa?- comenzó a acusar- murieron varios de mis hombres ¡Te puedes imaginar la cantidad de condolencias que tendré que dar! ¡Mis hombres! ¡Sus familias!

-Padre, por favor, cálmate.

-¡Nosotros merecemos saber! ¡Ponemos nuestras vidas en sus manos!- terminó con ímpetu el mayor poniéndose de pie.

-Señor Dillas…- pronuncio la joven con calma- usted no está exactamente en el negocio de los dulces… o alguna marca deportiva.

El más joven invitó a su padre a sentarse de nuevo y este, aun molesto, lo hizo.

-El negocio en el que usted y sus hombres se metieron es muy lucrativo… y riesgoso. Si usted, en todos estos años, no sabía el precio que hay que pagar por estas cosas, pues…

-No me ofendas niña, sé muy bien cómo se maneja mi medio.

-Bien. Créame cuando le digo que lamento mucho sus pérdidas, en nombre de Lancer también podría decir lo mismo. Yo no podría decir que tanto creemos que estén involucrados en el incidente de hace algunos días, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que si ustedes contrataron a Lancer… este cumplirá con su parte… sin importar los detalles.

-Ya veo… entonces no nos va a decir para que necesita esta carpeta.

-No, señor.

-No confían en nosotros.

-Usted es el que lo está diciendo.

-Bien…- terminó el mayor tomando la carpeta en sus manos y extendiéndola a la rubia- solo le permitiré mirar los documentos aquí, pero no se los podrá llevar. Nos dicen la información que necesitamos a medias… entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo.

-Padre, por favor, no creo…

-Mi decisión es inamovible. Tómelo o déjelo señorita Petrovic. Yo ya he terminado de comer y no se me apetece le postre, unos minutos más y nos iremos.

La rubia acepto los términos con calma y tomo en sus manos la carpeta. Casi al instante el hijo del señor Dillas se movió a su lado e intento explicar todo lo que creía necesario de cada hoja.

-También me interesa la información de la familia. Los datos que nos enviaron antes eran muy básicos. ¿Tienen un informe más preciso?- preguntó la rubia luego de haber visto varias páginas.

-Sí, claro. Esta es la señora de West- explicó el chico y para su mala fortuna solo la señora de la casa tenia por lo menos 8 hojas de informe, muy difícil de memorizar- falleció hace muy poco.

-¿Las causas? Parecían complicadas por lo poco que decía el informe anterior.

-Oh sí, son muy complicadas, hay mucha historia… todo detallada en el informe. Lástima que Lancer se haya negado a responder nuestras preguntas- comentó con desdén el mayor llamando al mozo para la cuenta, haciendo notar que el tiempo se acababa más rápido del que podría leer siquiera las hojas.

-¿Su descendencia?

-Tiene dos hijos, un varón de 10 meses que nació de forma prematura pero saludable- señalaba el chico con un pequeño apartado de dos hojas y la foto de un bebe en él- y una niña de 11 años, también sana… que raro- el chico tomó en sus manos la carpeta, buscando algo entre las hojas- había también una foto de la hija del señor West.

-Seguro esta en alguna de las otras hojas, chica muy interesante, seguro le hubiera servido al propósito de Lancer… oh, pero había olvidado que ni siquiera sabemos su propósito- se siguió burlando el mayor que prendía un habano luego de pagar la cuenta- bueno… ¿De qué le podría servir el informe de una niña de 11 años? Seguro tiene más interés en los planos de la casa… o los nombres de los escoltas de seguridad ¿verdad?

La rubia miró al joven que inmediatamente le pasó la carpeta con los apartados de los jefes de seguridad de la residencia y los personales, pero antes que el muchacho tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse mejor, su padre se puso de pie y le indico que se retirara.

-Bonita velada señorita Petrovic, espero que lo que charlamos y lo que pudo leer de la carpeta le haya sido de ayuda para su jefe.

-Por supuesto, todo suma señor Dillas- dijo con cierta armonía y una sonrisa que sorprendió a quien le hablaba.

-Bien, que así sea- dijo molesto al no saber que no obtendría de esa chica la información que quería- espero respuestas prontas de los avances. No, no, no… espero que el trato culmine pronto como lo pautado y ya… no me interesan sus avances, solo el resultado.

-Como usted guste señor-contestó inclinando un poco la cabeza- será el primero en saberlo.

* * *

Tori ya había visto los cuadros de la galería y había escuchado lo que Olivia tenía pensado de ellos. La morena no sabía cómo describirlo pero aquella mujer sí que sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa.

Su salvación vino de la mano de una genialidad que se le había ocurrido. Excusándose por estar sofocada por el ambiente pidió ir a tomar aire afuera.

La más grande la acompaño hasta la entrada, pero cuando Tori quiso alejarse para jugar a la nieve, el frio de la noche la mantuvo al margen, cerca de los vidrios del exterior.

Ahora la latina podía jugar o "respirar" con tranquilidad lejos de esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes.

Cada tanto volvía la mirada al lugar y podía ver a la chica saludándola con una mano, dándole a entender que la veía y la cuidaba, pero más aun no podía ver a su tutora ni a los dos hombres.

No fue hasta varios minutos después, cuando dejo de perder el tiempo con la nieve y su mirada se volvió a posar en quien la custodiaba.

Ahora la de ojos verdes estaba con los dos hombres de la cena, hablaban. Un auto se acercó a la entrada y ambos tipos subieron, la muchacha miro a tiro y la saludó con la mano, la niña hizo lo mismo y vio como los tres, ya adentro del vehículo, se perdían por la ruta.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su camperon, no por frio, el frio era algo a lo que estaba rigurosamente acostumbrada por sus entrenamientos, sino porque en ellos había algo que estaba muy presente en su mente desde el momento en que lo vio.

Tori puso a la altura de sus ojos la foto y sí, no se había equivocado, desde el primer momento que vio la imagen sabía que había encontrado un tesoro muy valioso.

La niña que había en ella le recordaba fervientemente a la tapa de sus libros de los cuentos de hadas que solía leer antes de dormir. Una princesa, comparable con Blancanieves según su idea.

La niña en la foto sonreía tomada de la mano de alguien que no salía en la foto. Tenía el cabello de un castaño oscuro y una piel extremadamente blanca que contrastaba mucho con sus labios. Y sus ojos, unos grises muy claros rozando el azulado.

Tori no sabía que las niñas podían ser tan bonitas, era tan diferente a ella. Pensó que quizás las niñas que no hayan pasado por lo que ella tuvo que pasar se verían así, como si la felicidad las llenara de una belleza que va más allá de los cuentos de hadas.

Acaricio la mejilla en la foto, tal y como siempre hacia con las ilustraciones de sus libros, y sonrió. Casi que podía sentir el calor de su manta en lo que muchos años atrás era su casa… como si estuviera en su hogar de vuelta.

Una sensación de peligro la invadió de repente trayéndola en el acto a la nieva en la que se encontraba arrodillada. Se paró de golpe girándose y escondiendo la foto en su chaleco encaro a quien tenía antes a sus espaldas.

-No haces falta que la escondas- le aseguró la rubia de pie, a pocos pasos de donde estaba- te vi cuando la robaste.

-Yo… bueno… no iba a hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó levantando una ceja divertida por la cara de preocupación que mostraba su pupilo.

Tori terminó sacando la foto que había robado de la carpeta para entregársela a la mano que se la exigía.

La rubia admiró por unos momentos la foto y luego miro a Tori, quien bajaba la cabeza aún muy avergonzada de haber sido descubierta.

-Fuiste muy sigilosa robando la imagen de la carpeta… y rápida. Nadie lo notó- felicitó la mayor.

-Tú lo notaste…

-Mmmm cierto, aun así tiene cierto merito… aunque hubiera preferido que robaras un plano o una lista de nombre ¿Sabes?- preguntó sin obtener una respuesta de la más chica- ¿Qué tiene de interesante esta imagen?

-¡Nada!... nada…- contesto vagamente pero su tutora no dejaba de mirarla- me pareció bonita, es todo.

-¿Y quisiste tenerla?- preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento- ¿Así que la robaste?- otro asentimiento lento- entonces… quisiste algo… y lo tomaste, sin importar que… bien por ti.

La rubia volvió a contemplar la foto, no tenía ninguna duda, era la hija del señor West. Al imagen que faltaba.

-La ficha decía que su nombre es Jadelyn A. West- comentó la menor.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Vas a matarla?

-¿Qué?- la pregunta le sorprendió un poco- No ¿De qué me sirve un cadáver de 11 años?

-¿Vas a secuestrarla?

-Esa es la vaga idea que ellos piensan…

-¿Entonces no?

-No lo creo.

-Necesitabas esa carpeta ¿verdad?

-Sí, un poco.

-No te la dieron- intuyo la menor viendo que la rubia no traía más que su abrigo en las manos- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Pues ahora… voy a contratarte- digo con un suspiro mientras comenzaba a encaminarse al estacionamiento.

-¡¿A mí?!- preguntó sin poder ocultar la emoción la niña, siguiendo sus pasos.

-Sí, necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿De verdad?!

-Sí, de verdad. Dios, disimula un poco…

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Digo!- se detuvo aclarándose la garganta- sí, como sea, puedo hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera te dije de que se trata.

-Pero seguro puedo hacerlo, así que descuida… ammm ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

-¿A casa?

-No, todavía no. Ahora iremos a casa… y harás las valijas, pequeñas valijas. Tendremos que viajar y cuando lleguemos te diré bien lo que debes hacer. Todavía hay cosas que debo planear antes…

-¿Viajaremos?

-Sí, cuanto antes posible. Podrás dormir en el vuelo.

-¡¿Iremos en avión?!- la emoción era realmente difícil de disimular para Tori, pero ante los gritos la rubia detuvo sus pasos y se la quedo viendo- es decir, si, avión, nada del otro mundo. Y no necesito dormir, no estoy cansada, puedo resistir hasta que lleguemos… ¿A dónde exactamente?

-Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos- contestó sin más, divisando el auto.

-Bien, bien, Estado Unidos… okey, para una misión. Claro, suena bien… si, seguro- hablaba la menor actuando relajada.

Caminaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta llegar al auto, pero antes de que la mayor pueda subir, Tori la interrumpió con una última duda.

-Entonces… No necesitas la foto ¿Verdad?

-No, realmente no me sirve esta foto.

-¿Me la puedo quedar entonces?

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

* * *

La canción, por si a alguien le interesa, es "**Snow Rain**", la saque de Magical Lyrical Nanoha. La versión original es en japonés, la conozco de hace años y me ayudo para este pequeño cap.

Nueva **actualización pronto** ;)

**Recuerden dejar Review** :D eso me anima bastante XD


End file.
